The Reunion
by rynne fermat
Summary: After a tragic incident, Cagalli left Orb to forget and move on with her life. When she came back, she decided to attend their high school reunion. It was supposed to be a simple reunion but everything changed when an 'unexpected guest' arrived. PS:If are planning to read this, you can askfor a pdf copy from me after the last chap is posted...-COMPLETE-
1. The Girl from His Past

**The Reunion**

Chapter 1

**The Girl from His Past **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

The airplane landed safety on the runway of the Orb National Airport. Once it came to a stop, the passengers went out of it one by one. Along with them was a young woman of around twenty four years old. She had a long wavy blond hair. She was wearing a coat and she was holding a big trolley bag in her right hand. Her lips formed a wide smile as she removed the dark shades covering her mesmerizing amber eyes.

'It's good to be back', she thought to herself. Then she began walking out of the airport and rode a taxi.

* * *

A sleeping young man was lying on his black couch. There were several bottles of beer scattered on the floor. The curtains covered the windows and the door was locked preventing light from penetrating the house. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The man was woken up by it but he chose to ignore it since he already had an idea who that person was. Moments later, the door went open allowing some brightness in the dark room.

"Athrun, are you there?", the girls voice said. But still, the man ignored her. The girl turned on the light making Athrun groan from the sudden change in the environment. He covered his eyes with his arm but did not say a thing. The girl sat on the couch he was lying on.

"Athrun", she called as she shook him gently.

"Meyrin, it's still too early. Just go back later", he finally spoke in an irritated manner. The girl named Meyrin looked at the surrounding and frowned.

"You've been drinking again. I told you to stop, didn't I?", she said. With that , Athrun sat up and glared at the poor girl.

"You're just my girlfriend, Meyrin. You're not my mother to tell me what to do", he hissed then stood up from the couch.

"But you aren't even listening to your parents. That's why you left their house!", she argued. She already had enough of his stubbornness. He was really different from the Athrun she knew way back in high school.

Athrun smirked then sat again on the couch facing Meyrin, who was getting frightened of her boyfriend. He gripped both of her cheeks with his right hand and moved it closer to him. Meyrin felt like he was going to eat her alive (not literally, of course) as she stared at his dull and lifeless eyes.

"Didn't I told you not to mention them in front of me?", he asked creepily as he tightened his grip on her cheeks.

"So... Sorry", he little voice said. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. He let go of her and spoke again.

"Leave now and don't ever come back. It's all over between us", he said then went to his room. Athrun may be rude to her before, but it was the first time that she saw his violent side. She placed her hands on her swollen cheeks and caressed it a bit. She silently left the room holding her tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, the young blonde woman stepped out of the taxi with her things. She stared at the house in front of her then let out a sigh. It had been eight years since she left. She opened the door and entered it. The furnitures were all covered with white fabrics. She proceeded to her room upstairs and changed into her working clothes. Then, she started cleaning her old room and arranged her things. After that, she began cleaning the whole house.

In just a few hours, she stared at her work and smiled. She managed to arrange the house just the way it looked before. Although she perfectly knew that the house will never be the same again. She lied down on the sofa in the receiving area and fell asleep.

* * *

Athrun was sitting on his bed holding a picture frame. His eyes softened as he stared at the picture. He placed it near his heart as a single tear came out of his emerald eyes.

* * *

Amber eyes met darkness. It was already eight in the evening as the new wall clock indicated. The blonde woman lazily sat up as she rubbed her eyes and did some stretching. She made a yawn before finally standing up. Then she heard her stomach grumbled. She went to her room and changed into a pair of jeans and a plain red shirt. She got her phone, wallet and key then went out of the house. She went to a nearby fast food chain to eat. After eating she decided to go for a walk. When she passed by the park, she heard a girl's sob. Curiosity got the best of her so she followed the direction of the sound. There sitting on one of the benches was a red haired girl of around eighteen years old. She walked near her and handed her a handkerchief.

* * *

After leaving Athrun's house, Meyrin went to her friend's house because she didn't feel like going home yet. She didn't want to face her sister when she was in that state. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a middle age woman with blond hair.

"Hi Auntie, Is Stellar there?", she asked forcing a cheerful smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry dear but Stellar is not yet here. Shinn fetched her earlier", the woman replied.

"Oh, I see. I'll take my leave now Auntie. Thank you and sorry for disturbing you", Meyrin said.

"It's alright. I'll just tell Stellar that you visited", with that Meyrin left without thinking where she would be heading to. She just walked aimlessly until she reached the park where there were quite a number of people. She spotted an empty bench and decided to sit there since her feet already hurt from walking a long distance. She stared at the kids playing around. They looked so happy unlike her who was devastated from the break up. She waited for so long for Athrun to notice her. That's why she was so happy when they became an official couple. She first saw him when she was in middle school while Athrun was already in high school. During that time, Athrun had a girlfriend, a blonde one. Even though she couldn't recall the girl's name, her face was still clear in her mind, especially when she saw a picture of her in Athrun's room.

Time passed by and the people in park left one by one until it was already dark and she was now alone. She couldn't help but cry. She was surprised when she saw a handkerchief in front of her. And there in front of her was the blonde girl.

"You!", Meyrin exclaimed in horror as if she had seen a ghost which made the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?", she replied. She was really certain that she had never seen the red head before. Meyrin glared at her.

"Don't go near me!", she growled which surprised the young woman. To avoid getting into an argument with the red head, she decided to leave but she was a bit bothered. The girl seemed to know her though they haven't met before. The blonde just brush away that thought and returned home.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the errors committed in this fic.


	2. Invitation

**The Reunion**

Chapter 2

AN: After debating with myself whether to post this chapter today or not, here I'm posting it now... The reason why I posted the first chapter was to gain inspiration from your reviews., you see i was stuck with chapter 4 and i can't seem to continue it... and after reading your reviews..., i'm now on chapter 5...lol...

**Bara no Chikai**: thanks a lot...^^ i really appreciate your support for this fic

**ladycagalli1804**: thanks sis...^^ and congratz for finishing your fic

**qkiss**: thanks again for the review

i also want to thank the silent readers..., thanks for the 205 views...lol

* * *

**Invitation**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

The next day, the blonde woman woke up at around seven in the morning. She took a quick bath and changed into a cargo pants and green sleeveless shirt. She drank a cup of coffee and left the house. She decided to go to the grocery store to buy some supplies she needed. Inside the store, she got a cart then went to the meat section.

"Ca... Cagalli?", a female voice said from beside her. The blonde girl turned to look at the person who spoke. She was a brunette lady of the same age as her with a pair of blue eyes clad in an orange dress that reached past her knees.

"Miriallia? Is that you?", the blonde exclaimed upon recognizing the brunette. Then she gave her a tight hug. "I can't believe it's you", she added.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Cagalli", Miriallia replied as she returned the hug. "It's been so long since you left and I didn't hear anything from you", she said as their broke away from each other.

"Oh, sorry about that, I focused myself with my studies and after graduation, I was busy with my work", Cagalli explained. Miriallia gave her a warm smile.

"It's alright. I understand. You've been through a lot", she replied.

"Thank you for understanding", she said.

"Oh yeah", Miriallia cried upon remembering something and got a special paper with a blue ribbon from her bag. "Our batch when we were in high school will be having a reunion. I hope you could come", she said handing her the invitation.

Cagalli opened the invitation and read it. According to it, the reunion will be held at the grand hall of their former school on the 20th of December. The party would start at around eight in the evening.

"I'm not sure yet if I'm free on this day but I'll let you know if ever I'm coming", Cagalli replied.

"Okay, here's my number", she said giving Cagalli her calling card. "Call me, alright?", she said enthusiastically. She was really wanted the blonde to attend their reunion. For sure, everybody would be surprised.

"Got it", Cagalli said as she got the card from her.

"So where are you staying now?", Miriallia inquired.

"In our old house", she briefly replied.

"Really? I thought you sold it", but Cagalli shook her head.

"I would never sell it. That house is really important to me. It holds a lot of memories", she said smiling sadly.

"Sorry", Miriallia said. She felt the need to apologize. She knew that it wasn't easy for her to be talking about things related to her past.

"Don't be. I already moved on", Cagalli replied. "Thanks for the invitation. I guess, I'll be seeing you around".

"You're welcome and yeah, see you around", Miriallia said then Cagalli went to the other section of the store to gather the things she needed.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Meyrin, please come out already", a woman with short red locks was pounding continuously on the door of her little sister's room. Meyrin kept herself locked inside her room since last night. She was sitting on her bed hugging her knees and burying her face on it. Her face was already stained with tears yet her eyes couldn't stop from crying.

"Meyrin please, open this freaking door!", she shouted once more but still, she wouldn't bulge from her current position.

'That's it, I'm already pissed', the older red head said in her mind. She went to her own room and got her spare keys inside her drawer. Then went back to her sister's room and opened it.

"Oh my! What happened to you, Meyrin?", Lunamaria exclaimed upon seeing her. She went towards her and sat beside her.

"Big sister!", Meyrin cried even more.

"What happened, Mey?", Luna asked.

"Ath... Athrun... He broke up with me!", she said as she continued to sob. Truth to be told, Luna was a bit happy upon hearing her sister say that. She was happy not because she likes him but because she knew that he wasn't the right one for her sister. She knew who Athrun really loves that was why she was really against their relationship. She also knew that Athrun was not serious with Meyrin and she told her about that several times already. She anticipated that they would soon break up and she was right. She just hoped that it was sooner. Yes, Meyrin was devastated right now, but it would be worse if she'll stay with him longer.

"Shhhh... Stop crying Meyrin. He's not worth it", Luna said trying to console her.

"But I love him", she retorted.

"But he doesn't love you", Luna said a bit harshly. She needed to do that so Meyrin would be enlightened. With that Meyrin cried harder.

* * *

"You're coming, right?", a tan man said sitting on a couch. He was wearing a red long sleeved polo and black pants.

"I told you, I don't want to come!", Athrun snapped at him.

"Oh c'mon Athrun, you need to go out of this hideout of yours", he continued to persuade him.

"This is my house", he corrected.

"Whatever you call this place. Seriously, how can you live here? Don't you get lonely in here?", he asked surveying the surroundings then he stared at the man in front of him. He was far from the Athrun he knew when they were still classmates. It was like he transformed into someone he didn't even know but he couldn't blame him. There were things that happened which lead him to be like that. And this stubborn man in front of him was so hard to convince. He had no choice but to use his remaining ace.

* * *

Cagalli was done with her shopping so she decided to head back home. After organizing them in their rightful places, she grabbed her phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello, yes it's me... Yeah, I did", she said then hang up.

* * *

An: Please review...^^

oh yeah, i would also like to thank those people who added this story to their favorite and alert

Bara no Chikai

buddha49

falconrukichi

ladycagalli1804

qkiss

nelshafeena


	3. Tha Hidden Chapter

**The Reunion**

Chapter 3

**The Hidden Chapter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Xxxxxxx xxx xx xxx xxx xxxxxxx xx xxx xxxxx. Xxx xxx xxx x xxxx xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxx xxxxxx. Xxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xxx xxxxxx xxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxx xx.

"Xxxxx Xxxx, xxx'x xxx xxxxxxxxxxx?", xxx xxxxx.

"Xx'xx xxxxxx xxxx. Xxx'x xxxxx xx xxxx xxxxxx xxx xx xxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx xxxxxxx", xxx xxx xx xxx xxxxx xxxx xxxxxxx.

"Xxxxxx. X xxxx xxxxxxxxxx xx xxxxxxx xxxxx, xxxx? Xxxx xxxx xxx xxx xx xxxxxxx'x xxxxx", xxx xxxx xx xxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx xx xxxxx xxx.

"Xxx, Xx'xx", xxx xxx xxxx.

"Xxxx", xxxx xxx xxxxxx xx.

Xxx xxxxxx xx xxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxx xxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxx xxxxxx. Xxx xxxxxxx xxxx xx xxxx xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xx xxxx xx xx xxxx xxxx xxx xxxx xxxx.

"Xxx... Xxxx... Xxx'x xxxxx... Xxxx xxxx xxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxx xx xxx", xxx xxxxx. "Xxxx, X xxxxxxx xxx, X xxxx xxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxx. X xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xx xxx xxxxx". Xxx xxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxx.

"X xxxx xxxx xxxx X xxxxxx xxxx xxx xxx xx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx. X xxxxxx xxx xx xxxxx xx xxxx xx xx xxxx xx xxxxxxxx. X xxxxx xx xxxx xx xxxxxx xxxx xxxx xx xxx xxxx", xxx xxxx xx xxx xxxxxxxx xxx xxx xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxx xx xxx xxxx xx xxxx xxx xxxxxxxx. Xxx xxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxx xxx xxxxx xx.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

XXXXXXXXX

X xxxxxx xxxx xxxx xxx Xxxxxxx xxx xxxxxxx xx xxx xxxx xx xxx xxxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxxxx xx xxx xxx xxxxx. Xxx xxx xxxxxxx xx xxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx. Xxxxx xxxxxxx Xxx, xxx xxx xxx xxx xx xxx xxxxxxx xxxx xx xxxx xxx xxx'x xxxx xxxx xx xxxxx xxxxx xxx xxx xxxxxx xxx xxxxxxxx xx xxxx. Xxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xx xxx xxxxx. Xx xxx xxxxxxx xxx xx xxx xxxxxxxxx. Xxxx xxxxxxx xxxxx xxx xxxx xxxxxx xxxx xxx xxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx. Xxx xxx xxxxxxx xx xx xx xxx xxxxx xxxxxx. Xxxxx xxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxx xxx xx xxx xxxx xxx xxx xxx xxxxxxx xxxx xx xx. Xxxx xxxxx xxx xxxxxxx xx Xxxxxx, xxx xxxxx xx xxxxxxxxx xxxx xxxxx xxx. Xxx xxxxx xxx xxxxxx xx xx xxxxx xx xxx. Xxx xxxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxxxxxx.

Xxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xx xxx xxxx xx xxx xxxxxx. Xxx xxxx'x xxxx xx xxx xxx xx xxx xxxxx xxxxx xxx xxxx xxx xxxxxx xxx xxxx xx xxxxxxxx xxx xx xxxx xxxx.

"Xx Xx. Xxxxx", xxx xxxx xxxxxx xx-xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxx xxxx x xxxxx xxx xx xxxxx, xxx xxx xxxxxxxx xxx.

"Xxxx'x xxx xxxxx xxxx xxx?", xx xxxxx. Xx xxxxxx xxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxx xxxxxxxxx xxxx, xxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxxxx xxx xxx xxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxx. Xxx xxx xxx xx xxx xxxxx xx xxxxx xx xxx xxxxxxx xxxxx xxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxx xxx xx xxxxxx xxx xxxx.

Xx xxxx xxxxx, Xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxx xxxxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxxxx xx xxx xxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxxxxx. Xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxx xxx. Xxx xxxx xxxxxx xxxx xxxxx xx xx xx xxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxx xx xxx xxxxx. Xxxx xxx xxxx xxx xxx xxx xx xxx xxxxxxxx xxxxx xxx xxx xxxxxxxx xxx xx xxx xxxxxxx xxx.

Xxxxxxx xxxx xxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxx xxx xxx xxxx xx xxx. Xx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxxx xxxx. Xxx xxxxx xxx xxx xx xxxxx xxxxxxxx. Xxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxxx xxx xx Xxxxxxx. Xx xxx xxxxxxx xxxx x xxxxxxx xxx xxx. Xxx xxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxx xxxxx xx xxxx xxxx xxxxx xx xxx xxxxxxxxx xx xxxx xxxx xx xxx xxx.

Xxxx xxxx xxxxxxx xx xxxxx, Xxxxxxx xxxx xxx xx xxx xxx xx xxxxx xxx xxxxxxx xxx xxxx xxx xxxx. Xxx xxxxx x xxxxx xxxxxxxx. Xxx xxxx xx xxx xxxx xxx xxxxxx xxx xxxx. Xxx xxxx xxxxxx xxx xxx xxx xxxx xxxxxx.

Xxxxx xxxxxx xxxx xxxx xxx xxx xxxxxxx xxxx, xxx xxxx xxxxxx xxx xxxxx xxx xx xxx xxx xxxxx.

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxx xxxxx. Xxx xxxxxx xx xxx xxxxxx xxx xxx xx xxx xxxxx xxx xxxxxx xxx xxxxxxxx. Xxxxx xxxx xxxx xxxxxxxx xx xx. Xxx xx xxx xxxxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxxx, Xxx, xxxxxxx xxx xxxxxxx. Xxx xxxxxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxxx'x xxxxxxxx xxxxxx x xxxx xxxxxxx. Xxx xxxxxxx xxx xxxxx xxx xxx xxx xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxx. Xxxx xxx Xxxxxxx. Xxx xxxx x xxxx xx xxx xxxx xxxxxxx. Xx xxx x xxxxx xx xxx xxxxxx xxxx x xxxxxx xxx. Xxxx xxx xxx xxxxxxxx xx xxx. Xxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxxxxxxx. Xxxxx x xxxxxx xx xxxxxxx, xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx. Xxxx xxx'x xxxxxxx xxx xx xxx Xxxxxx xxxxxxxxx. Xx xxx Xxxx'x xxxxxx. Xxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xxx Xxxx xxx xxxxxxxx? Xxxx xxxx xxxxx?

Xxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxx xxxxxxxx xx xxx xxxxx. Xxx xxxx'x xxxx xx xxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx. Xxxxx xxxx xx xxxx xxxxxxxxx xx xxx xxxx. Xxx xxxx'x xxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxx xx? Xxx xxxx'x xxx xxxx xxx xxxx xxx xxx x xxxx? Xxxx xxxxxxxx xx xxx xxxxxxx? Xxx xxx xx xxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx?

Xxxx xxx xxxxxx xxx xxxxx xxxx. Xxx xxxxxxx xxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xxx xxx xxxxxx xx xxx xxxxxx. Xx xxx xx xxxxxxx xxxxxx. Xxx xxx xxxxxxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxxxxx xx.

"Xx... xxxxx?", xxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxxx xx xx xxx xxxxxxx xx xxxxxx xxx xxxx.

"Xx Xx. Xxxxx", xxx xxx xx xxx xxxxx xxxx xxxxxxx xx x xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxx xxxxx xxxxx xx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxx. "Xxxx xxx xxxx xxx xxxxxxxx X xxxx xxx?".

"Xxx xxx xxx? Xxxxx xxx xxx xxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx?", xxx xxxxx. Xxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xxx xxxxx. Xxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xxx xxx xxxxxx xxx.

"Xx'x xxx xxxxxxxxx xxx X xx. Xxxx'x xxxxxxxxx xx xxx xxxxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx, xxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxx xxx xxx xxx xxxx xxxx", xx xxxxxxx.

"Xxxx, xx xxxx xx xxxx xxxx xx x xxxx xxxx. Xxxxxx xxxx xx xx xxxx. X'x xxx xxxxxxxxxx xx xxxxxxx xxxxx xxxx xxx", xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx.

"X'x xxx xxxxxxx xxxx xxx, Xx. Xxxxx", xx xxxxxxxx. "X'x xxxx xxxxx xxx xxxx xxx xxxx xxx xxxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxx. Xxx xxxxx xx xxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxx X xxxx xx xxxx xxx. Xx xxx xxxxx xxxx xx?".

"X'x xxxxxxxxx", xxx xxxx. Xxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxx xxx xxx xxxxxxx xxx xxxxx xx xxx.

"Xxxx xxx xxx xxxxx xx xxx xxxxxxx xxxx xx xxxx xxxx xx", xxx xxx xxxx.

"Xx... xxxx?", Xxxxxxx xxxxxx.

"Xxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxx xxx xxxxxx xxx xxxxx. X xxx xxx x xxxx".

"Xxx xxxxxx xxx xxxx xx xxxx xx xx xxxx... X xxxx xxxx xxx xxx xxxx xxx", Xxxxxxx xxxxxx.

"Xxxxxx", xxx xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx. "Xxx xxx xxx xxxxx xx xxxx xx xxxx xxx xxx'x xxxx xxxx xxx X xx? Xxxxxxx X'x xxxxxxx xx xxxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxx xx X xxx'x xx xxxxxx xx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxx. Xx xxxx, X xxxxxxx xxxx xxx xxxx X xxxxxx xx xxxx xxx xx xx'x xx xx xxx xxxx xxx xxxx xx xx xxxx xx. Xxx Xx. Xxxxx", xxx xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxx.

"Xxx xxxx!", xxx xxxxxx xx xxxxx xx xxx xxxx xxx xx xxx xxx xxxx. Xxx xxxxxx xx xxx xxxxx xxxxx xxx xxxx xxx xxxxxx xxxx x xxxx. Xxx xxx xxxxxxxx xxx xxxxx.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Xxx xxxx xxx, xxx xxxx xx xxxx xxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xx xxxxx. Xxxx xxxxxxx xxx xxxxxx xxx xxx xx xxx xxxxx xxxx xxxxxxx xxx xxx xx xx xxxx.

"Xx xxx xxxx xxxxxxx xx Xxx?", Xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xx xxx xxxxxxxxxx xxx xxxx xxxxxx xxx.

"Xxx xxx... xxx xxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xx xx?", xx xxxxx. Xx xxxxx xxxxxx'x xxxxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxx xxxxxxx xx xxx. Xxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxx xx xxx.

"Xx xxx xxx xxxxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xxx xxxxx xxxx xx?", xxx xxxxxx.

"Xx... xx... xx xxxxxx xxx... xx'x xxxx xxxx… Xx'x xxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxx xx xx", xx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxxxx.

"Xx xxx xxxx xxxxxxx xx Xxx?", xxx xxxxxxxx xxx xxxxxxxx.

"Xxx, xx xxxxxxx xx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxx xx Xxx", xx xxxxxxxx.

"Xxxxx xx Xxx?", xxx xxxxx xxxxx.

"Xx Xxxxxxx", xx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xx xxxx xxxxx xx xxx xxxx xxxx. "Xxx xxx xxx xxx, Xx. Xxxxx?", xx xxxxx xxxx. Xx xxx xxxxxxx xxx xxx xxx xxxxxxx xxxx xxxx.

"Xx xxx xxxxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xx xx x xxxxxx xxx xx?', xxx xxxxx. Xxxx xxx xxxxx xxx xxxxxxxxxx. "Xx xxxxxx, X xxxx xxx xxx", xxx xxxxx.

"X'x xxxxx Xx. Xxxxx xxx X'x xxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxx xxxxxxx xx xxxx", xx xxxx xxxxx xxx xxxxxx. "Xxxx, xx xxx xxxx X xxx xx xx Xxx xxx xx xxxx xxxxxx xx xxxxx", xx xxxxx. Xx xxxx'x xxxx xx xxx xxx xxxxxxxx.

"Xxx xxx xxxx?", xxx xxxxx.

"Xx xxxxxx".

"Xxxxxx", xxx xxxxxxx.

X xxxx xxxxx xxxx, xxx xxxx xxxxxx xxxx xxxxx x xxxxx xx xxxx xxx xxxx xx Xxx xxx xxx xxxx xxxx Xxxxxxx xxxxx xxx. Xx xxxx xxxx xxx x xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xx Xxxxxx.

Xxxx xx xxxx xx Xxxxxxx'x xxxxxx, xx xxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxx xxxxxx. Xx xxx xxx XXX xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxx Xxxx xxx xxxxxx xxx xxxxxxx.

AN: Sr tfbh. Zh gsv grgov rnkorvh, gsrh xszkgvi rh srwwvm yfg rg rh mlg bvg klhgvw. R'n tlrmt gl klhg rg zugvr klhgrmt xszkgvi gsrigvvm. Qfhg ollp uli rg hlnvdsviv rm nb lgsvi urxh... Hvv bzs^^


	4. Trapped

**The Reunion**

Chapter 4

**Trapped**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

Cagalli stared at her reflection in the full length mirror in her room. She heaved a heavy sigh and continued to stare at herself. She was wearing a light green dress that reached past her knees. She let her long blond hair down with some curls at the end. She looked so beautiful even with light make up.

After a few minutes, she grabbed her purse and went out of the house. She walked towards the garage then rode the car that she bought a couple of days ago. She started it and drove towards her former school. It took her a good thirty minutes to arrive at the place. Her house was not that far from the school anyway.

She parked her car in the parking area and made her way towards the grand hall. She entered the old building where the venue was located. The building was built for special occasions of the school. It has a palace like structure although it was smaller in size but compared to the other buildings inside the campus, it was really huge. As she walked along the familiar hallway, she couldn't help but reminiscence her days with her old friends when they were still in high school. There were only a few changes since she was gone which made her feel more sentimental. They made a lot of memories in every corner of the place. As she walked further, she heard some noise. It only meant that she was approaching the venue of the event. A few more seconds, she was already at the door greeted by the guards. She showed them the invitation and they let her in.

* * *

A navy blue-haired guy scanned the surroundings looking for a certain someone. Unlike before, his hair was combed and his clothes were ironed. He was wearing a dark green long sleeved polo with a formal suit and black pants. Almost all of the girls in the room were gaping at him even though some of them were already married. He used to be the campus heartthrob before and it looked like he still had that effect on the girls.

"Hey Athrun", a familiar female voice caught his attention and he smiled at her.

"Hello Lacus", he greeted back. The two of them were pretty close before.

"How have you been?", she asked. After graduation, the two of them lost their communication.

"Fine, I've been fine", he lied. He was never the same ever since that incident happened but he would not open that topic again.

"That's good to hear", she said with a genuine smile.

"How about you?", he asked back while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm good. I'm now busy with our family business", she replied then her eyes widened in surprise for some unknown reason. "Oh my! Is that Cagalli?", she asked. Athrun instantly turned to look at where Lacus was staring at. And there standing at the front door was the blonde woman he was looking for earlier. How he waited for that time that he got to see her again but right now, his feet were like glued on the floor. He just stood there watching her every move, how she smiled at those people who greeted her. He was still in love with her, and that's for sure.

"Aren't you going to greet her, Athrun?", Lacus asked upon recovering from the initial shock.

The reason why he actually came to that reunion was to see her. Dearka told him that she might be going to the party so he also decided to come. But he couldn't approach her. She was really mad at him the last time they talked. What if she just yells at him? What if she pushes him away?

"I guess I'll just watch her from here", he replied.

"Ten years had already passed. Maybe she's no longer mad at you", Lacus said.

"I'm not sure about that", he said with a weak smile on his face. That day when she broke up with him was still clear in his mind.

"How will you know if you will not talk to her?", she asked. She witnessed how their relationship was before and as their friend, she wanted them to settle things properly. She was not expecting that the two of them would get back together but it would be nice if they would have a proper closure.

"Nah! She'll just probably yell at me", he said shrugging her thoughts aside. "We wouldn't want to ruin this night do we?".

"Hi Lacus! Hello Athrun". Athrun slowly faced the blonde woman.

"Ca... Cagalli", he mumbled softly. He couldn't believe that she was actually talking to him. He felt like he was dreaming.

"You look like you've seen a ghost", Cagalli commented while laughing a bit. Athrun was brought back to reality by that.

"Sorry... I... uhmmmm... I just can't believe that you're back", he replied stuttering.

"How are you Cagalli, we haven't seen you in ages?", Lacus asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you. I guess I will be staying here for good", Cagalli replied with a broad smile on her face.

"That's great! Then we'll get to see you more often", Lacus happily exclaimed. She really missed the blonde woman.

"Certainly", she replied while nodding her head.

"Oh, I'll go greet some of our other classmates, if you'll excuse me", Lacus said. She winked at Athrun before leaving the two alone.

"So", Cagalli started as she turned to face Athrun. "How have you been?", she asked.

"I've been fine", he answered. Saying that he had been fine was a big lie. Everybody knew that he was not fine when Cagalli left. He was like a living dead but he would never tell her about it.

"That's nice, I guess you had a lot of girlfriends, neh?", Cagalli said in a teasing tone.

"Actually, I just broke up with the recent one", Athrun answered truthfully.

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to...".

"It's alright. It's actually me who broke up with her", he explained.

"I see", Cagalli replied then the lights suddenly went out and so many shrieks were heard.

"What's happening?", Cagalli's voice asked.

"I also don't know", Athrun answered. It was so dark. There was nothing you could see but pitch black. After a few minutes, the lights went back and another scream echoed the room. There was a message at the wall of the stage written in what appeared to be blood. It says '_Admit your sin, else, no one will leave this place ALIVE'_.


	5. The Begining

**The Reunion**

Chapter 5

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

Everybody was in the state of panic. They never thought that their reunion would turn out like that. It was supposed to be a happy event for them but everything went out of hand the moment the lights went out.

"Listen everybody!", Miriallia, one of the organizer of the event yelled as she clapped her hands to catch the attention of the crowd. "We don't know yet who did this", she said pointing at the note. "and we are not sure either if this is some kind of a sick joke or what. But please, let's be calm and try to figure out what the note is all about".

"NO! It's your fault why all of us are here today. Maybe it's actually you who made that thing", a man with a blond hair said.

"How dare you talk to her like that!", Dearka angrily roared. "The purpose of this REUNION is for us to see each other again. Why will she ruin this event that she organized?". He didn't like it when someone talked badly of his wife.

Suddenly, another note was projected on the white screen on the stage.

_**A night of dancing**_

"Now, what does that mean?", an irritated woman said.

"That's it. I'm leaving", a man with silver hair said then walked towards the door.

"Wait Yzak! It's dangerous to go outside", a brunette woman warned him.

"And staying here is safe?", he asked sarcastically then turned to his back and resumed walking.

"Yzak! Can you please be mature, just this once!", the brunette snapped angrily.

"You don't have the right to talk to me like that, crazy woman", he growled as he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Fine", the woman said. "Go out, but don't expect that I will come running to you if something bad happens to you. You've read the note, right? What if the person who did that is serious about it? What if you get killed when you try to leave this place?", she continued. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. She was really worried about his safety. They were engaged, but it was an arranged one. Although it was their parents' decision, the brunette woman really cares for the hot-headed man. They knew each other since they were little after all.

"Then you must be happy! You would no longer be engaged to me. You will be free to choose who you wanted to be with", he roughly said. He would never admit it but he loves her. Ever since they were young, he already set his eyes on her.

"Stupid!", she grunted then turned around and walked away from the silver haired guy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggg ggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", a female scream echoed inside the room. Everybody turned to look at the direction of the voice. They hurried towards the place to find an orange haired guy outside the window. He was hanging with a rope that was tied around his neck. He was lifeless. Dead.

"What the hell!", a man exclaimed.

"RUSTY!", the woman who screamed howled. She was crying out loud as she caressed the part of the glass on the window where his face can be seen. "NO! You can't be dead. We're gonna get married, right? You promised me! RUSTY!". The brunette lady continued to sob in front of her dead fiancé. The man, by the name of Rusty, just proposed to her a month ago and they were planning to get married next year.

The lady's friends took her away from the window despite her protests. They thought that it was not best for her to see him like that. It was very traumatic for her.

Yzak was dumbstruck. If he did left the building, then he would've met the same fate as that man. His attention was caught by the weeping lady. He wondered if Shiho would be like that if that happened to him. He turned to look at her. Tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes so he decided to approach her and apologize.

"Shiho", he softly called her name as he placed his right hand on her left shoulder but she instantly brushed it off. She was mad at him.

"I'm sorry", he said then he engulfed her in a tight embrace and she cried.

"Idiot! What if you left this building before that man? What if you were also killed? Do you realize how I will feel if that happened?", she sobbed in his chest.

"Sorry", that was all he could say as he started stroking her hair.

Then another note was suddenly flashed on the screen.

_I told you, no one will leave this place alive unless you admit your sin_

"Whoever you are, just show yourself to us. Don't be a coward hiding in the darkness", Dearka shouted. He already lost his cool. Yet he was afraid. Not for himself but for Miriallia and his unborn child. He would do anything to protect them even if it costs his life.

Out of nowhere, a dagger went straight to his heart taking his life away in an instant. It was like everything went on a slow motion in Miriallia's eyes as she watched Dearka's body fell to the ground. Everyone gathered around them but it appeared as if Miriallia didn't notice them. She was shocked. Her husband was killed right in front of her. Her friends tried to comfort her but it was like she lost the ability to hear and speak. Tears escaped from her widened orbs but not a single sound was heard from her.


	6. Kira

**The Reunion**

Chapter 6

**Kira**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

_**Flowers and chocolates**_

There was once again another note.

"A night of dancing, flowers and chocolates", Shiho recited the notes flashed in bold letters. Those were their only clues on what was happening to them. Everyone in the room was afraid for their lives. After witnessing the death of two of their former batchmates, no one dared to leave the room or try to speak to the ones behind this heinous crime.

Rusty's fiancé was still crying with her friends still trying to comfort her. Miriallia just sat at a corner of the huge hall. Her eyes were wide open staring at nowhere. Her face was stained with tears although she had never spoken since then. She already lost her mind.

"Milly", Lacus said her name. She wanted to cry but she needed to be strong for herself and for her friends. She had no idea why all of these are happening to them but she must stay strong in order to stay alive. She wanted to believe that after this night, they would be able to go back to their respective homes but she knew that it won't be the same anymore.

"Wait! Could it be that the clues are pertaining to the prom?", Shiho exclaimed when realization hit her. "flowers and chocolates, it somehow signifies Valentine's Day and during that day, the annual promenade dance in this school is being held", she explained.

"Can it be...", Lacus spoke, she had a worried expression on her face. "...Kira", she continued.

"Kira's dead a long time ago, Lacus", Cagalli said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She was sitting beside Miriallia.

"Kira died during the Prom Dance ten years ago", Lacus clarified then it was followed by a deafening silence.

"So you mean to say that this has something to do with Kira?", Cagalli asked and Lacus only nodded her head.

"That's our only lead right now", Shiho said as she let out a sigh.

"But... Kira's death... it was an accident, right? That was the report stated", Cagalli said.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK_

_A sixteen year old Cagalli was lying on her bed. It was the night of the school's prom but she was sick. No matter how badly she wanted to attend the prom, she couldn't because her mother did not allow her. What made her more depressed was she already accepted Athrun's invitation to be his date. She called him earlier and told him that she couldn't come but she was surprised when Athrun went to her house even earlier that the time he set. He wanted to check her condition since he got worried when she told him that she was sick. _

"_Athrun, you should go now to prom. You're going to be late", she said when Athrun showed no sign of leaving even though it was already thirty minutes before the prom began. _

"_I no longer want to go there. I just want to stay her with you", he said while holding her hand and placed it near his left cheek._

"_I'm just sick, Athrun. I'm not dying!", she retorted. She didn't want Athrun to miss the prom because of her. _

"_I know and I want to take care of you", he answered then kissed the back of her palm which earned a blush from her. _

"_Athrun... please... just go to the prom without me. I'm sure our friends will be looking for us", she replied. _

"_Right, for us...", he repeated._

"_Just explain to them that I am sick so I can't come", she said. _

"_Alright... alright... I'll go to the prom. Get well soon, okay?", he said then kissed her on the forehead. _

"_Take care", she replied. He nodded his head in response and left. _

_After some time, Cagalli fell asleep. _

* * *

_The next day, Cagalli woke up. She grabbed her phone to check the time and was surprised to see a lot of messages and missed calls from her friends. Then her phone rang again. It was Milly._

"_Hello, Milly", Cagalli said as she answered the call. _

"_Cagalli... Kira…", Milly's voice suggested that she was crying. _

"_What about Kira?", she asked. She was starting to get worried. _

"_Kira's dead", Milly broke the news to her. _

"_What? You're kidding, right?", Cagalli said. She didn't want to believe what she was saying. Kira... He couldn't possibly be dead. _

"_I wish I'm only joking, Cagalli... But you know I wouldn't lie like that", Milly replied with a sniff. _

_After the phone call, Cagalli hurriedly went to the Orb Medical Hospital. Milly said that they brought Kira's body there. Dearka fetched her at the main entrance of the hospital and lead her to the morgue. There, he found a body covered with white cloth. When she removed the white fabric, Kira's pale face greeted her. He was so cold. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Yes, but there is a possibility that Kira was actually killed. There's not a single witness who appeared during the investigation. Nobody really knows how Kira died well except for Kira, and the murderer if ever he's really killed", Shiho said.

"But who could possibly kill him? Kira is a very nice person. I don't think there is anyone in our batch who wanted him dead", Cagalli replied. She was pretty close with Kira when he was still alive.

"Cagalli is right, I cannot think of anyone who has a motive to kill him", Lacus agreed. She was not particularly comfortable with Kira as the topic. She thought that she already moved on but she was wrong. She still loves Kira until now.

"We shouldn't shut all the possibilities guys. Let's wait for more clues. I hope we'll figure what this mystery is all about", Shiho replied.

"Shiho, Cagalli, Lacus...", a blonde man approach them. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Is there a problem Rey?", Cagalli asked. "Except that we're stuck in this place, of course", she added.

"Have you seen Luna?", he asked back.


	7. Drowning in Sorrow

**The Reunion**

Chapter 7

**Drowning in Sorrow**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

AN: Hi guys, have anyone of you managed to decode the author's note in chapter 3? Well, if you are able to do so, please do not type it in your review... thank you.

Well, there are some useful information there if you want to read that chapter^^, but it won't be posted until the indicated time there^_^V, so you guys might want to decode it. But if you don't want, it's fine, that chapter was only an extra. I just want this fic to be a little interactive...hehe

... Oh yeah, I just want to ask you guys which one you prefer, with author's note or without. As you can notice, I didn't put any author's note in the previous chapters.

... And thanks to those who reviewed... I really appreciate it guys… and I would also like to apologize for my frequent change in penname...^^ from cagalli kairi to cagalli erza to lyn18 to elgnis rekresreb to elgnis berserker to rynne marge…, but I guess I will be sticking now with my current penname.

* * *

"Shiho, Cagalli, Lacus...", a blonde man approach them. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Is there a problem Rey?", Cagalli asked. "Except that we're stuck in this place, of course", she added.

"Have you seen Luna?", he asked back.

"Sorry but we haven't seen her", Shiho replied which made Rey to frown even more. He had been looking for her since the lights were back.

"Oh my! We need to find her", Lacus said.

"Who's missing?", Yzak asked. He and Athrun took Dearka's body inside a room in the second floor of the building. It wouldn't be nice for them and their other batchmates to see corpses around. The rooms inside the buildings were the rooms assigned for the clubs and organizations of the school.

"Have you guys seen Luna?", Rey asked them.

"I'm afraid not. I haven't seen her even when the party started. Are you sure she attended this reunion?", Yzak said.

"We came here together. I fetched her in their house before going here. When we arrived here, she told me that she'll just go to the washroom and that's the last time we were together", Rey narrated.

"I'll go check if she's still in the washroom", Cagalli volunteered.

"I'll go with you", Athrun said. "It's dangerous to go there alone".

"It's the girls washroom, Athrun", Cagalli reminded him. Of course, boys are not allowed to go there.

"But our situation here is different. It's not safe to go on your own", Athrun explained.

"I'll go with her instead", Shiho offered.

"Let's all go there", Yzak said." You girls will go in first. Just yell if you think you need our help and we'll enter".

"But what about Milly?", Lacus asked and they all turned to look at Milly.

"Maybe you can just stay here, Lacus", Cagalli said with a frown.

"I'll ask Nicol to look after you", Athrun said then he walked towards the green haired lad who was standing not so far from them. When Athrun returned to the group Nicol and his friends were with him.

"Thank you Nicol", Athrun said then they proceeded to the washroom in the ground floor. It was located somewhere at the back of the stage. They did just as they planned. Shiho and Cagalli went inside.

"LUNA, are you there?".

Cagalli walked towards one of the cubicles. She reached for the handle of the door and opened it. There was nothing inside aside from the toilet bowl and the tissue paper at the container. It was the same with all the other cubicles inside the washroom.

"Is she in there?", Rey instantly asked upon seeing them at the door of the washroom. Both girls shook their heads in response. Rey looked down. If only he did not let her go alone...

"Let's look for her upstairs", Athrun said as he placed a hand on Rey's shoulders. Rey smiled a bit and nodded his head. He was lucky to have friends like them.

"It's dangerous there, so you two will go back to where Lacus and Miriallia are", Yzak told the two girls.

"I want to go with you. I want to help find Luna", Cagalli countered.

"Cagalli, it's for your own safety. Don't be stubborn", Athrun said as he stared intently at her.

"No! I'm not gonna wait there while Luna is missing", she replied. She was determined to go with them and find Luna.

"Instead of arguing here, let's just look for her. We shouldn't waste time, Luna's life is at risk here, you know", an irritated Rey said.

"Rey, I know you're worried about Luna but we shouldn't risk the other girls' safety", Yzak said.

"Fine, I'll go look for her alone", Rey said then started to walk away from them.

"Wait Rey, I'm going with you", Cagalli said as she tried to ran after him but Athrun grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?", Athrun hissed.

"I'm not gonna let him look for Luna alone. It's more dangerous if he's alone", Cagalli answered then detached his hand on her arm and ran towards Rey who was already a bit far from them. Athrun ruffled his hair in frustration. There was no way to stop her if she already made up her mind. He just followed her together with Shiho and Yzak.

"You're staying with Lacus and Miriallia", Yzak said as they were walking.

"As if I'd agree with that", Shiho said without looking at him and ran towards Cagalli who was already running beside Rey up the stairs.

"Why are girls so stubborn?", Yzak said to no one in particular and followed her.

Athrun let out a sigh and ran as well to catch up with the others.

* * *

Yzak opened the door of the first room they found while Athrun opened the one beside it but Luna was not there. They continued to search in every room until they found a door that was locked.

"LUNA! Are you there?", Rey asked as he pounded on the door.

"Move", Athrun said then banged the door with his body but the door was too durable.

"Let me try", Yzak said and did what Athrun did and also earned the same result. Then, Rey also tried. He kept on banging his body on the door. Even if it already hurt, he did not stop until the door was finally detached from the frame.

Everybody was surprised with what they found inside. Luna was there but she's no longer breathing. Her body was submerged in the water inside the big aquarium. The top of the aquarium was covered with a plywood that was nailed on the wooden blocks at each corner of the huge glass container.

"L... luna", he whispered as he slowly walked towards her with his widened eyes.

"LUNA! ", he screamed as he hugged the aquarium. Tears kept on flowing out of his eyes.

Athrun found a crowbar on the floor and got it.

"Rey", Cagalli said as he placed a hand on his shoulder but he did not let go. Yzak forcefully grabbed him as Athrun opened the container. He took a chair and got Luna out of it. He carried her towards Rey.

Rey took her from him and cried.

"Luna please wake up", he said then kneeled on the floor. He used his right hand to tap her lightly on her cheeks. There was a bruise on the left side of her forehead.

Shiho noticed the she had some cuts on her left arm. She approached the two to take a good look at it.

_**Rooftop**_

That was the word formed by the cuts.


	8. Hanging by a Thread

**The Reunion**

Chapter 8

**Hanging by a Thread**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

AN: thanks to those who reviewed...,

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Caridad Yamato, the mother of Kira, was sitting on the chair located near Kira's casket. Her face was stained with tears as she caressed the coffin. Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia, Yzak, Dearka, Luna, Rey, Shiho and some of their classmates were all in the Yamato residence, grieving. Kira had been a very nice classmate to all of them. They never thought that his life would be taken from him this early. He had a bright future ahead of him but not anymore. _

_There was a little commotion at the door when the policemen came. Everybody's attention was on them. _

"_Condolence ma'am", the chief of police said to Caridad. "Can we have some words with you?". Caridad nodded her head and led the policemen to their backyard where they could talk privately. _

"_How's the investigation, Sir?", she asked. Whoever did that to his son must pay. _

"_There is no witness when your son was killed Ma'am. We interrogated all of the students who were present during the prom and they all have their alibis. We also conducted an autopsy with the victim's body and they were no signs that he was struggling before falling off the rooftop so we concluded that his case is either an accident or a suicide", the man reported. _

"_You mean to say that there is no one behind my son's death?"._

"_That's what our investigation lead us", the chief answered. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Shiho noticed the she had some cuts on her left arm. She approached the two to take a good look at it.

_**Rooftop**_

That was the word formed by the cuts.

"Guys, take a look at this", Shiho said while wiping some tears in her eyes. "I really think that this has something to do with Kira's death ten years ago".

"Then that means... Kira was killed", Cagalli said while crying.

"What? But the report said that it was an accident or a suicide", Athrun said.

"But all of the clues are related to the time when Kira died", Shiho answered. She was certain that there was something about that day when Kira died that they didn't know.

"Come to think of it... You're right", Yzak said. "_**A night of dancing... Flowers and chocolate... Rooftop**_... Kira died during our Prom because he fell from the rooftop".

"You have a point there, Yzak", Athrun said. "But who would want to kill Kira?".

"That's for us to find out. Because of that person, Luna died. I will never forgive the one who killed Kira. If that person didn't do that... Luna will still be alive right now", Rey said in a raging voice. He couldn't stop his tears from flowing out of his blue eyes.

"But there is still one question we need to answer... who is person behind this revenge for Kira's death?", Athrun said.

"Kira, who else?", Rey replied while still caressing Luna's face.

"Are you, insane?", Athrun asked. "How can Kira possibly do all of that?".

"If it's true that Kira was killed, his spirit will not be at peace unless the one who murdered him pay for what he or she did to him", Rey replied. Rey was sort of a fan of paranormal activities.

"So, you are saying that Kira is killing us one by one?", Cagalli asked. She wouldn't want to think of Kira as a murderer.

"If it is really Kira doing this, why not just kill his murderer? Why does he have to include all of us here?", Yzak said.

"Maybe he wanted the person to admit his or her sin before killing him or her. If the murderer won't admit it even after a lot of people here are killed, then he/she is really heartless", Rey said.

"Let's just place Luna's body together with Dearka's", Shiho suggested while also changing the topic.

"No! You will not separate Luna from me", Rey exclaimed.

"I see, you're not planning to join our investigation team", Yzak said as he stood up.

"Who says I'm not joining? I will hunt whoever killed Kira and make him/her pay for Luna's death", he said.

"Then allow us to bring her body to the room where we placed Dearka's body. You're not planning to bring her body while investigating, are you?", Yzak said.

"But...", Rey looked at Luna one more time then he let out a sigh. "Fine", he said then stood up as well and carried her body to a room.

"I'm doing this for you, Luna", he said then kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go Rey", Athrun called then they heard another scream coming from the room above them. They dashed towards the room and found a group of girls at the door.

"What happened?", Yzak asked as they approached them. They all looked surprised and terrified.

Inside the room, two girls were hanging with a rope tied around their neck. The other ends of the rope were tied on the wood nailed at the ceiling. Some letters were carved on the wood. The word _**Accident **_was above the woman named Juri while the word _**Suicide**_ was above Asagi. There were also some puddles of water on the floor.

"It only certifies our deduction that this is about Kira", Shiho said.

"Or the person behind it wanted us to think that way", Athrun countered.

"What made you say that Athrun? Aren't the clues enough to prove that this is really Kira's doing", Rey said.

"Guys, arguing won't solve this mystery. I suggest that we keep on looking for more clues", Cagalli said with a frown.

"She's right. We are not sure if Kira is really the one doing this but with the clues we have, I guess it's safe to say that this has really something to do with him", Yzak joined the conversation.

"Don't tell me that you believe in ghosts, Yzak", Athrun mocked.

"ATHRUN!", Cagalli reprimanded him. "We shouldn't shut any possible explanation of what is happening right now. I also don't want to believe that Kira is doing all of these, not because I don't believe in ghost but because I believe that Kira will never do something like this... but please... stop arguing with Rey and Yzak".

They carried the two bodies in the same room where Dearka's and Luna's were.

"Thank you for the help", one of the ladies said with tears in her eyes. She was a close friend of the murdered girls.

"It's the least we can do", Yzak answered as he took a glance at the corpses.

"Guys!", a green haired man appeared at the door. He was catching his breath from running. On his arms was Miriallia.

"Nicol! What are you doing here? And why did you bring her with you?", Athrun asked.

"Someone threw a couple of containers containing poisonous gas downstairs, many of our classmates died from it while some are still alive but are also affected by the poison", Nicol informed them.

"Lacus... Where is Lacus?", Cagalli asked worriedly.

"I'm here Cagalli", Lacus said as she emerged at the door. She was using the door frame as a support.

"Lacus", Cagalli immediately ran towards her and helped her. "How are you feeling?".

"I'm fine... Don't worry about me", Lacus replied while coughing. Cagalli gritted her teeth. Lacus' condition was no good. If the poison infected her whole system, she would die.

The group went to the next room.

"Lacus, Nicol... you will stay here together with Miriallia", Athrun said. "We will continue our investigation".

"Maybe we can make groups within ourselves. If we investigate separately, we can get more clues", Shiho suggested.

"But it is safer if all of us will stay together", Yzak countered.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Yzak", Shiho asked while narrowing her eyes on him.

"Of course not"

"Then let's group ourselves", Cagalli said.

"I'll go with Yzak", Shiho said.

"I want to go alone", Rey said.

"No one will go alone", Athrun replied. "It's dangerous".

"I can take care of myself. Besides, I will make sure that I will not die until I avenge Luna's death", Rey said with determination in his voice.

"Then I guess I'll go with Athrun then", Cagalli said as she turned to look at her partner.


	9. Reminiscing the Past

**The Reunion**

Chapter 9

**Reminiscing the Past **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_The sound of a chuckling couple filled the kitchen of the Athha residence. A fifteen year old bluenette boy was placing some icing on his girlfriend's nose. They just finished decorating the cake for Via's birthday. _

"_Hey!", the blonde girl complained then grabbed the icing container and also placed an amount of icing on his cheeks. _

"_Not fair, you placed a greater amount of icing on my face", Athrun said the wiped away some icing on his face and smeared it on Cagalli's. _

"_But you started it!". Cagalli placed a handful of icing on both of her hands and spread it all over Athrun's face then she ran away from him while giggling. _

"_Come back here", he said while removing some icing on his face and ran after her. After a few minutes Athrun was able to catch her. He engulfed her into a tight hug so she would not be able to escape. _

"_It's payback time, darling", he whispered huskily on her ears. Cagalli smiled awkwardly as she tried to break free from him. Then Athrun face leaned forward towards her._

"_No... Athrun... You don't do that to me... Waaaaahhhhh", she yelled as Athrun rubbed his cheeks on hers. "Eeeewwww... Athrun stop... Hey!"._

"_I hate you", Cagalli said with a pout when Athrun finally let go of her. Her face was filled with icing. _

"_You look cute when you're pouting", Athrun said then he quickly took a peck on her cheeks. _

"_HEY!", she shouted while blushing. _

"_But you look sexy when your angry", Athrun continued to tease her and ran away from the fuming blonde. _

"_ATHRUN! You are so DEAD". She didn't like it when someone will tell her the she's sexy. It really annoyed her. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

* * *

The groups went to their respective assignments. Rey was in the second floor, Cagalli and Athrun were in the fourth floor while Yzak and Shiho were in the third floor.

"Cagalli", Athrun called as they were walking along the hallway of the fourth floor. Cagalli was walking a few steps ahead of him.

"Hnnn...", Cagalli turned to look at him.

"I... I'm sorry", he said then Cagalli stopped walking and faced him.

"About what?", she asked with an innocent look on her face.

"About what happened ten years ago", Athrun said in a low voice but it was loud enough for Cagalli to hear. Cagalli frowned.

"Athrun, this isn't the time to be talking about that", Cagalli replied.

"But we're not sure if there will be a next time for this", he said. They were not sure if they will still be alive after that night.

"Please... don't say that... let's just pray that we will be able to leave this place alive", she said.

"That's one of the traits I like about you. You're very optimistic", Athrun commented while smiling a bit. "But, no matter how we think positively, nothing can change the situation we are in".

"There is", Cagalli said confidently. "If we can identify who killed Kira, then maybe, the one behind it will let us all go", Athrun was taken aback.

"But nothing is for certain, Cagalli. There is no guarantee that we will find Kira's murderer and if ever we will find that person, there is no assurance that he/she will free us".

"At least we tried. Let's just do what we can for now than just stay at a corner and sulk. Let's grab any opportunity of survival no matter how slim it may seem", Cagalli said with a smile. She was trying to cheer him up. Athrun suddenly embraced her.

"Thank you", he said as he smiled. "Thank you for being here with me". Then he let go of her.

"But I still want to apologize for what I did back then. I was such a fool", he said as he stared at her golden eyes.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Athrun was speeding up his car towards Orb International Airport. He needed to catch her up before she leaves. He needed to talk to her. He needed to apologize to her. He checked his watch. He only had fifteen minutes before her flight._

_In five minutes, he already reached the place. He ran towards the entrance then he started looking for her. He went to the waiting area and found her sitting there. _

"_Cagalli", he called while catching his breath. _

_The blonde girl looked up upon hearing her name. He couldn't see that she was glaring at him since she was wearing her shades. She stood up and grabbed her trolley bag and started walking away from him. _

"_Wait!", he called as he dashed in front of her to stop her from walking any further. "Let's talk, please", he begged. _

"_There is nothing to talk about, Zala", she hissed as she moved to the right side to get through him but he blocked her way. When she moved to the left, he still blocked her. She was pissed enough by just seeing him and he was getting her more irritated. She didn't want to talk to him especially not in a public face, she didn't want to create a scene there but he was pushing her to her limit. _

"_Get out of my way", she said as calmly as she could muster. _

"_No, not until you talk to me", he demanded. _

"_Don't make me laugh Zala. I'm surprise you still have the guts to come here and demand me to talk to you after what you did", she started as she tightened her grip on her trolley. _

"_Cagalli, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I didn't know tha-", Athrun was trying to explain but she cut her off. _

"_Athrun please leave. I don't want to hear you damn explanation. I don't need it. You left me alone. That's all I need to know. No explanation is acceptable for what you did, Athrun. Now, get out of my sight!", she yelled._

_Then they heard the passengers being called. She walked away leaving a depressed Athrun behind. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"It's all in the past now, Athrun. I already forgive you", she said.

"Thank you", he said then they continued walking.

"Cagalli", he called again after a few minutes. "If we get out of here, do you think...". Cagalli looked at him as if asking him to continue. "Do you think there is chance that we can get back together?", Athrun asked while blushing furiously. Cagalli was also flushed from what she heard but after recovering, Cagalli had a serious expression on her face.

"Your ex...", Cagalli started. "Who is she?", she asked. Athrun was surprised.

"She... She's Meyrin... Luna's sister", he answered although he was confused why she asked that question.

"Do you still keep a picture of me?", she asked again.

"Yes", he answered truthfully.

"No wonder she's mad at me", Cagalli said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? You already met her", he was even more confused.

"The day when I came back here in Orb, I found a girl at the park. She was crying so I offered my handkerchief but instead of accepting it, she looked angrily at me and told me to stay away from her. I guess that's her. She's a red head and she kinda looks like Luna", Cagalli explained.

"Oh!... I... I'm sorry... I'll talk to her about it after this", he said.

"No! She has every right to be mad, you know", Cagalli said forcing another smile.

"But... I'm the one who did her wrong... so she should be mad at me... not at you", Athrun replied.

"Athrun, after this... I want you to return to her", she said as she stopped walking again.

"But I don't love her", Athrun retorted.

"Then why did you have a relationship with her?", Cagalli snapped. "Man up, Athrun. You made her expect for something you cannot give her... It's not fair... You shouldn't have involved yourself with her if you're not serious about her". Then she bowed her head. "Besides... I did not come back for you".

"Cagalli..."

"I know I'm not in any position to tell you what to do... but I want you to know that there is no chance that we can get back together. Not if you're going to hurt an innocent girl who loves you so dearly"

"Cagalli... please... don't do this to me", he said as he grabbed both of her hands. Cagalli instantly freed her hands from his grasp.

"I'm sorry Athrun. You are only just a part of my past. And I suggest that let's not see each other after this, but if you insist on visiting me in my place... then I will have no choice but to leave again".

* * *

On the second floor of the building, Rey came to the room where the controls for the projector, sound systems and other devices were located. The door of that room was different from the other doors located in the building. It was secured because of the important equipment inside. There was also an iron grid aside from the door.

* * *

"Shiho!", Yzak called as he launched himself towards her to evade the dagger thrown at her direction. He hurriedly stood up and pulled her up and they started running as more daggers kept on coming their way. At the end of the hallway, they found an open door and without any hesitation, they went inside and closed it at once.

"That was close", Yzak said while catching his breath and sat on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Y... Yzak", Shiho called in a somewhat scared voice. Yzak looked at her. She was trembling and surprise was evident in her eyes. He traced her line of sight and it landed on the giant dartboard in front of them. There was a brunette's body tied on it with several darts on different parts of his body. Those darts were bigger than the ordinary size of the darts. Above the man's body, the number _**021471**_ was written on the dartboard using blood.

* * *

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed^^

Bara no Chikai: that's why it's mystery and suspense...hehe

FTS-Peace: no comment about Lacus...^^ lol

Miyu Nanami: thank you^^

FictionLover12: A programmer? no..., but i had a programming class, and it was sort of mentioned by my prof..., i actually suck at programming...T.T.., and yeah, thanks for the review^^


	10. Alone

**The Reunion**

Chapter 10

**Alone**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

_**021471**_

Yzak and Shiho stared at the written numbers trying to figure out what it was.

"Should I call the others?", Shiho asked as she turned to look at him but Yzak shook his head in response.

"There's no need", he calmly said. "Zero... Two... One... Four... Seven... One, I guess I already know what it is", he continued.

"Wait!... That's...", Shiho finally realized what those numbers were.

Yzak nodded his head once. "Yes, it is the date when Kira died. February 14, C.E. 71".

"'_Admit your sin, else, no one will leave this place ALIVE', _I don't have a doubt anymore, Kira was killed. It was neither a suicide nor an accident", Shiho said looking at the numbers.

"And I believe... that whoever is doing this... he/she is also trying to find out who is Kira's murderer", Yzak said.

"You mean... it's not Kira?", Shiho asked.

"Don't tell me you believe in ghost?", Yzak asked with a smirk. "But... I'm not really dismissing that idea... There is still a tiny possibility that it is Kira. Maybe he didn't see the face of the one who killed him", he explained.

"I see", Shiho replied ignoring his side remark. "So what you are saying is that while we are looking for the person behind Kira's death... the one responsible for this mystery is also looking for him/her?".

"Exactly!"

"No wonder we haven't found any clue about the murderer", Shiho said then let out a sigh.

* * *

"Cagalli... please... don't do this to me", he said as he grabbed both of her hands. Cagalli instantly freed her hands from his grasp.

"I'm sorry Athrun. You are only just a part of my past. And I suggest that let's not see each other after this, but if you insist on visiting me in my place... then I will have no choice but to leave again", Cagalli said and she was serious about it.

"Is this your way of punishing at me for what I did?", Athrun asked.

"I'm not punishing you Athrun. It was your decision to have a relationship with that girl and you must be responsible for your own actions", she replied.

"But I already broke up with her", he countered as he raised his voice a bit.

"And she's not very happy about it", Cagalli stated.

"Cagalli, look. I'm sorry if I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I know I shouldn't have left you alone but I never knew that your mother died and I had my own problems back then".

"Athrun please, don't bring back the past now. I don't want to be reminded of those times", she replied irritated.

"So I was right, you are still mad at me", Athrun countered.

"I told you, I already forgive you Athrun but that doesn't mean that I already forgot how it feels to be abandoned by the ones you love", Cagalli retorted. She could no longer hold back her tears. All the painful memories kept on flooding her mind.

* * *

*_FLASHBACK_

_It was raining. It seemed like the sky was also crying together with a number of people who attended Kira's funeral. They were all wearing black and white as well as their umbrellas. _

_Caridad was the first one to drop the white rose on his casket while the others followed. Then Reverend Malchio handed her the holy water. She sprinkled it on the coffin and passed it to the person beside her as she continued to sob. _

_The ceremony went on and the guests started leaving one by one. The only ones left were Kira's friends. Caridad was forced to go home by her other relatives. _

_Cagalli stared at the grave of her good friend. She was wearing a black blouse. Her eyes were covered by her shades but tears are visible on her cheeks. _

'_Kira... We're going to miss you... I hope that you are happy wherever you are'. _

"_Let's go", Dearka softly said. Then they walked towards the place where they parked their cars. _

_Dearka, Miriallia, Rey and Luna were in Dearka's car while Cagalli, Yzak and Shiho were in Yzak's. Lacus rode their family car. They drove off and went on their separate ways. _

_After a couple of minutes, they already reached Cagalli's house. _

"_Thanks for the ride, Yzak", she said as she went out of the car. Yzak nodded his head once and they left Cagalli who stayed for a little more time until the car was no longer visible from her sight. Then she went inside their house. _

"_Mom, I'm home", that was her usual line whenever she's home but today was different. She didn't have the energy to shout. She grabbed her phone from her pocket. She hadn't seen Athrun after the prom and she was getting worried. She dialled his number but received the same result as the previous days. His number cannot be contacted. _

_She decided to go to her mother's room. Via was not just her mother but also her friend. She always tell her mother her problems and even secrets. They were really close especially that Cagalli grew up without a father. He died when she was still five years old. _

_When she reached her mother's room, she knocked on the door but received no response. She knocked again but still, there was no answer. She turned the knob and fortunately, it was not locked. _

"_Mom, I'm coming in", she said as she opened the door. _

_Her eyes widened in surprise. _

"_MOTHER!", she yelled as she dashed towards her mother who was lying on the floor with bubbles in her mouth. There were some tablets and capsules scattered on the floor and on the table where the bottle was placed. _

"_Mother! Mother! Please wake up... Mom... please don't leave me alone... MOM!", she screamed as tears flowed out of her amber eyes. First, she lost a friend, then her mother and her boyfriend was nowhere near her. She had no one to cry to. She felt so alone. She felt abandoned by the people who she thought would stay with her forever. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Cagalli... I'm really sorry... I didn't know that time", he said softy. He knew that he should not lose his cool since he was indeed at fault.

"How will you know when you shut yourself from us? You're not the only one who loses a friend. I know he was your best friend but he's also close to us", Cagalli said. She never intended to make him feel guilty but he was pushing her to do so.

When Athrun showed no sign of responding, she finally opened the door in front of them the whole time.

"WHAT THE...", Cagalli uttered as she saw what was in the room. Athrun immediately went towards her and see what she saw.

Inside the room was a body of a woman with pink hair swimming in her own blood. She was stabbed in different parts of her body.

"Lacus!", she called as started running towards the body but Athrun grabbed her on her arms.

"Wait, that's not Lacus", he stated. Cagalli looked at him as if he grew two heads then turned to observe the woman. The woman was wearing a different dress from Lacus. The clip on her hair was also different. It was star-shaped. The hair was a bit darker then Lacus' pink locks.

"Do you know her?", she asked.

"Yes... Her name is Meer... Lacus' cousin", he answered.


	11. The Hooded Figure

**The Reunion**

Chapter 11

**The Hooded Figure **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli surveyed the surroundings. There was no longer any clue like the ones they found with the other bodies.

"At first glance, one would really think that she's Lacus", Athrun started another conversation.

"Yeah... If you didn't tell me that she's Lacus' cousin, I will think that they are twins", Cagalli said. Her eyes were filled with sadness as she stared at the dead woman on the floor.

Athrun noticed it.

"Are you scared?", he asked but Cagalli shook her head.

"C'mon Cagalli... There's nothing wrong about showing your weakness from time to time", Athrun said. He didn't believe that she was scared. Everybody in their position would be.

"Seriously Athrun, I'm not scared. I'm not afraid of dying in this place", Cagalli said as she smiled. A smile that did not reached her eyes. Athrun was stunned by her answer.

"Cagalli...", he called her name then walked towards her and hugged her. "Please don't say that. You're the one who said that we will leave this place alive, right?".

Cagalli remained silent.

"I promise... I will protect you...", Athrun said then release her from the hug. "... even if it costs my life", he added and was about to seal his promise with a kiss but Cagalli slapped him hard on his cheek before their lips could meet..

"Athrun please... I already told you, there is no way that we can bring back what we had when we were still teenagers. So many things happened and no matter what we do... We can't erase those painful memories", Cagalli said.

"But can't we start all over again?", Athrun asked still hoping to win her back.

"Athrun, I'm begging you. Forget about me... Forget about your feelings for me... Forget about what we had. I'm not coming back to you no matter what you do or say and that's final. Nothing can change my mind Athrun. Besides... I love you no more", she said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I... I'm sorry", he muttered as he lowered his head in embarrassment. He was at lost for words. He didn't know what to say but sorry. Cagalli approached him and wiped away the tears flowing out of his emerald orbs.

"Sorry Athrun, I don't mean to be harsh on you but I can't think of any other way to convince you to get over me", she said. Athrun turned around and wiped away the remaining tears on his eyes then let out a heavy sigh. When he faced Cagalli, he had a weak smile on his face.

"I'm really sorry about my behaviour. I know it's my fault. You don't have to apologize. I deserve this anyway", he said. He didn't want her to feel guilty so he tried his best to cheer himself up. "I promise... after this, I will never bother you but for the mean time... Let me protect you".

"Thank you, Athrun", she replied with a smile.

Then they heard something at the door and immediately turned to check what it was and found a man wearing a cloak. His face was hidden by the hood. They were about to run towards him but it suddenly disappeared surprising both of them.

"Where did it go?", Cagalli asked.

"I don't know... It just vanished", Athrun replied. He couldn't believe what he saw. The hooded figure just disappeared like a bubble. Brushing that thought aside, he went out of the room then looked to the left. There was nothing but darkness. When he turned to the right, he found the figure but it disappeared again.

"Athrun", Cagalli called.

"It disappeared again", he said then ran towards the place where he saw it and Cagalli followed him.

"Are you sure you saw it?", Cagalli asked when they reached the end of the hallway.

"I'm sure about it", he replied then he looked at the stairs leading to the fifth floor of the building.

"It's over there!", Athrun said and Cagalli also saw it but vanished once more.

Athrun was about to sprint up the stairs but Cagalli prevented her from doing so.

"Wait Athrun, it's too dangerous. Don't you want to call the others first", Cagalli said.

"There's no time for that Cagalli... We must follow it now. You see how fast it disappears right? We might not be able to catch up with it if we don't hurry up", Athrun said as ran upstairs. He continued to follow the figure until they were already at the sixth floor. When Athrun looked back, Cagalli was no longer there.

"Cagalli?", he called hoping that she was still following him. Then he felt something hard hit his head and he lose his consciousness.

A smirk was formed on the lips of the man behind the hooded cloak.

* * *

AN: thanks for the review^^

Bara no Chikai: you're scared? lol..

FictionLover12: yeah.., but you don't actually need to be a programmer to make that note or decode it.., haha.., and yes, she doesn't know meer...

Syanna Clairyn and pansy25: thanks for the review..,


	12. Treasured Memories

**The Reunion**

Chapter 12

**Treasured Memories**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

_FLASHBACKS_

_A blue haired boy of around five years old was making his way towards the playground located inside the compound where they live. He was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and shorts. As he was walking, he found a little girl standing in front of a house. As far as he remembered nobody lived in that house so he assumed that she was a new neighbour. He noticed that the girl was crying so he decided to approach her. _

"_Hi! My name is Athrun. You are new in this compound, right?", he said in a gleeful voice. The other children in the place do not usually go out of their houses so he was glad to see another kid around his age. The blonde girl was wearing an orange vest with a white shirt underneath it. She was also wearing white shorts. _

_She looked around then finally turned to face him. She wanted to confirm if the bluenette boy was really talking to her. She just nodded her head in response but she was still crying. _

"_Why are you crying?", he asked. The girl looked at the house in front of them. _

"_My father just died", she answered as she cried even more. "I don't want to transfer here but my mother wanted to". He felt sorry for the girl._

"_Here", he said as he handed her a handkerchief. "Don't cry anymore. From now on, I will be the one to protect you. I know I can't replace your father but I will try my best to cheer you up", he said with his charming smile. _

"_Really?", her big eyes brightened up a bit. She was glad to find a new friend in their new home. _

"_Yeah", he answered with a sheepish smile. _

"_Thank you", she replied as she gave her a warm hug. Athrun was blushing because of her action. _

"_I'm going to the playground, wanna come with me?", he asked. _

"_Cagalli", a woman called her. She must be her mother. "Oh, Hi little boy", she said when she noticed him. _

"_Hello, my name is Athrun", he greeted back. _

"_I'm Via, Cagalli's mother. Are you her new friend?", she asked as she bent down a bit to be on the same level as his face. _

"_Yes", Athrun replied. "Can I play with her?", he asked. Via chuckled a bit. _

"_Sure, just be careful, okay?", she replied. _

"_Yey!", he exclaimed. "Let's go", he said as he smiled brightly at Cagalli who smiled back at him. _

_When they reached the playground, they saw an ice cream vendor. _

"_Hey, let's buy some ice cream", Athrun said. _

"_But I don't have any money with me", Cagalli replied with a frown. _

"_Don't worry, it's my treat", Athrun said as he held her hand and they walked towards the ice cream vendor. After buying their ice creams, they sat on a bench. _

"_Thank you for this", Cagalli said shyly. _

"_It's nothing. We're friends, right?", he replied with a reassuring smile and Cagalli nodded her head once. _

"_Yeah". _

* * *

_A twelve year old Cagalli was walking along the hallway in the second floor of the building where her classroom was located. It was her first year in high school and she didn't know anyone in the school yet except for her male best friend. Unfortunately some random girls took him to the cafeteria and Kira was checking out something in the library so she had to walk on her own._

"_Stupid Zala", she muttered under her breath. How dare he leave her alone on the first day of school? _

_She just continued walking until she reached the place. There he found Athrun in one of the tables being surrounded by the same girls who snatched him from their classroom. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to the line to buy some food. After that, she settled herself in an empty table. She was about to take a bite of her sandwich when a pink haired girl appeared in front of her. _

"_Hi", the girl greeted her with a huge smile on her face. :)_

_Cagalli stared at her for a moment then she noticed the other students by her side. There were two brunette girls, a silver haired boy and a blonde boy. She recognized them as her classmates._

"_Yes?", she asked. _

"_I just want to ask if we can seat with you?", the girl asked. All of the tables inside the cafeteria were already occupied and she was the only one sitting alone. _

"_Yeah, sure", she replied._

"_Thanks", then the student sat down on the chairs around the table. _

"_By the way, my name is Lacus Clyne", the pink haired girl introduced herself extending a hand towards her._

"_Cagalli Yula Athha", Cagalli replied as she shook her hand. After that, Lacus' companions introduced their selves one by one. Then they started eating their food. The group were asking some basic information about her when Shiho noticed that she kept on glancing at a specific table which was actually the noisiest table. _

"_Are those our classmates?", she asked as she pointed at the table in a not so obvious way. Cagalli turned to look at her before answering. She might have caught her catching glances there, which was actually the case._

"_Yes", she replied when no one from the other students replied. _

"_Do you know them?", she asked further. _

"_Not really", she replied as she continued to munch on her sandwich. Then she felt somebody poking her from the side. She instantly glared at the person only to find out that it was Athrun. He was in a sitting position as if he was hiding._

"_What?", she asked with half lidded eyes. -_-_

"_Help me", he whispered. The other people in the table just watched them talk. :( _

"_Why should I? You don't seem to be in trouble", she replied without looking at him._

"_What? Hey, please don't tell me you're mad at me", he said in a pleading manner. He was desperate to get away from those annoying girls. T.T_

"_I'm not mad, Athrun", then she looked again at his fan girls. "Just go back to them. You seemed to be enjoying their attention", she added in a snobby way. _

"_You've got to be kidding me! Please help me. I don't want to be with them", he continued to plead then he noticed some of the girls approaching so he went under the table. _

"_Hey blondie! Have you seen our prince?", the girl asked while her right hand was on her waist. _

_Cagalli took some time to stare at the girl's appearance. She had a long red hair tied into a loose pony tail. Her blouse was fit to her body and her skirt was shorter than the usual length. It was so disgusting to look at._

"_Isn't he with you?", she asked back. _

"_Are you an idiot? Do you think I will personally talk with an ugly girl like you if my prince is with me?", she said annoyingly. _

_Athrun heard what she said under the table. He revealed himself with angry look on his face and glared murderously at the girl._

"_And who are you calling ugly and idiot?", he asked as he continued to eyed her furiously. _

"_My prince! Where have you been? I've been looking for you", she squealed in delight upon seeing him. _

"_Who are you calling ugly and idiot?", he repeated his question in a more intimidating way._

"_Why are you talking to me like that?", she asked getting frightened as he kept on glaring at her._

"_Because you are annoying", he hissed. :[_

_The red head couldn't take it anymore. She was so embarrassed because all of the students inside the canteen were watching at them. She wasn't used to being rejected by boys. She covered her face with her hands and ran out with the other girls. _

_Athrun let out a sigh after seeing her exit the cafeteria. _

"_Are you alright, Caga...?", he asked as he turned to look at her only to be greeted by an empty chair. 0.0_

"_Have you seen where Cagalli go?", he asked the other people in the table hiding his embarrassment. He didn't mean to create a scene in the first day of school in front of the people he didn't even know. _

_The group just pointed at the door. Athrun didn't notice that Cagalli already left even before the red head did. He thanked them before dashing towards the exit to look for his blond female best friend. When he was already out, he suddenly stopped running with a big question in mind. __**WHERE WILL HE LOOK FOR HER? =.=**_

_He grabbed his phone and tried calling her but she was not answering. He checked for the time. It was only a couple of minutes before classes resumed so he just decided to head back to the classroom. He was her sitting on her seat so he sat on the chair beside her. _

"_Hey, are you mad?", he asked as he moved his chair near her but Cagalli was ignoring her. _

"_Sorry", he said as he started poking her on her arm. He suddenly stopped when she glared at him. "I'm really sorry, Cagalli". She was still ignoring him._

_It was already their dismissal time but she still won't talk to him. He was starting to get jealous of her new friends. She was giving all of her attention to them. Even if they were walking together to the parking lot, she was still giving him the cold shoulder. _

"_Hi kids", Athrun's mother greeted them as she saw them walking towards her. _

"_Hi Aunt Lenore", Cagalli greeted back with a gentle smile plastered on her face. How Athrun wished that she was giving that to him. "Can I seat beside you?", she asked creating a frown on Athrun's face. _

"_Sure", his mother replied although she was a bit confused why she requested that. Usually, Cagalli was sitting at the back seat with her son. The ride home was oddly quiet. Ordinarily, the car was filled with laughter and chattering from the two students. _

"_Is there a problem?', Lenore asked finally breaking the silence. Cagalli looked towards the opposite direction as Lenore while Athrun bowed his head. _

"_Nothing, mother", Athrun replied shyly which made her scowl. _

_It was pretty obvious that the two were not in good terms with each other. _

"_Are you two fighting?", she asked again. "Athrun, be honest with me", she added as she took a glance at him from the rear view mirror. _

"_Mom, it's just a little misunderstanding. We'll fix it, right, Cagalli?", he asked as he looked at her hoping that she would support him. _

"_That's right, Auntie, it's just... a little understanding", Cagalli said. _

"_Good", Lenore replied. "Tomorrow, when I fetch you, I don't want this car to be quiet, okay?", she asked. The two just nodded their heads in agreement. _

_The car stopped at the Athha residence. Cagalli went out if it and thanked Lenore for bringing her home. Athrun also stepped out of the car then Lenore drove off home. _

"_What?", Cagalli asked annoyed. _

"_Sorry", he said but Cagalli began walking towards the door of their house. He sighed before following her. _

"_I really don't know why you're mad at me", he said after closing the door. _

"_You don't know yet you're saying sorry", she replied as she walked upstairs to her room. _

"_I'm saying sorry because you look mad at me", he answered still following her. _

"_Athrun", she said then turned around to face him. "People are saying sorry if they did something wrong to other people". _

"_I know. You look mad at me so I assume I did something wrong to you", he replied looking up to her since she was ahead of him by a few steps._

"_Who wouldn't get mad when your best friend just leave you alone in the first day of classes?", she asked._

"_I never intended to do that! They dragged me to the cafeteria", he defended himself. _

"_Yeah yeah", she said sarcastically as she resumed walking. _

"_Are you jealous?", he asked stopping Cagalli on her track. _

"_Me?", she said pointing at herself. "Jealous? Are you out of you mind, Athrun?"._

"_Kira also left you and you're not mad at him", he pointed out making Cagalli a bit flustered._

"_D... Don't include Kira into this", she quickly said as she turned around so that he would not be able to see her face. _

"_Cagalli", he called with a smirk on his face. _

"_What?", she snapped as she faced him again._

"_I love you", he said while showing her his boyish smile with a tint of red on his cheeks. :)_

_*blink* *blink*_

"_Huh?", that was all Cagalli could respond. 0/\/0_

* * *

Athrun finally woke up from his dreams. Those were not simple dreams. Those were memories. Memories he treasured.

He opened his eyes only to be greeted by darkness. Something was covering his eyes. He tried moving his hand but it was tied up at his back. His feet were also tied up on the chair he was sitting on.

"Who's there?", he asked when he heard some footsteps approaching him.

"Ah, so you're finally awake". The voice was unfamiliar to him.

"Who are you?", Athrun asked again. He was sure that he hadn't heard of that voice before.

"I AM KIRA!", the voice said then laughed evilly.

"Liar! I know Kira's voice. Stop pretending to be him", Athrun snapped angrily.

"Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... I'm just kidding dude. I'm impressed that you still remember your best friend's voice".

"Stop playing with us and why are you doing this?", Athrun asked.

"But I still want to play with you", the voice continued to tease him.

"Where is Cagalli? What did you do to her?".

"FINALLY! I thought you wouldn't ask", the man said as he removed the blindfold on Athrun's eyes.

"YOU!", Athrun said as he recognized the man. He was one of the guards at the main door of the grand hall.

"You have a sharp memory Mr. Zala", the blue haired man commented while smirking.

"Where is Cagalli?", Athrun asked again. He would never forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

"She's over here", the man said as he stepped aside so Athrun can have a better view of the woman he was looking for.

On the floor lies Cagalli's body filled with blood. Athrun eyes turned a darker shade of green.

"What did you do to her!", he yelled as he struggled to break free from being tied up. "CAGALLI!", he called her name hoping that she was still alive but her body showed no sign of motion. It remained still. "YOU'RE A MONSTER. WHY DID YOU KILL HER? SHE'S INNOCENT", Athrun continued to struggle while crying. He couldn't accept the fact that Cagalli was already dead. He wasn't able to keep his promise just like before.

* * *

AN: thanks again for the reviews^^ sorry i'm too lazy to reply them.., besides i'm afraid i might spill out some spoilers..., hehe


	13. Kira's Sister

**The Reunion**

Chapter 13

**Kira's Sister**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

Athrun couldn't stop himself from crying. The only woman that he loves was in front of him but she was no longer breathing. He couldn't accept the fact that he was not able to do anything to protect her. He was thinking that he was a useless person.

"Cagalli... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... I failed to protect you... I should be the one lying there and not you... I... I'm sorry for all the things I did... I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me that time... I'm sorry because I am so weak... You suffered because of me... because I was selfish... I was only thinking of myself... I'm sorry for not being a good boyfriend to you back then…", Athrun said while crying. The guard left them alone for some time. He had no idea when he would come back so he was using his time to talk to her even though she could no longer hear him or so he thought.

"But... don't worry... I know that he will kill me later... We will be together, Cagalli", he continued but he was surprised when he saw her body shaking.

"Hahahahaha", she laughed as she slowly stood up from the floor.

"Cagalli?". Athrun's face showed mixed emotions. He had so many questions in mind. He was happy that she was still alive but why did they show that she was dead. Did she agree with that man? Was she unconscious? And why was she laughing? It was very confusing.

"You are so funny Athrun", Cagalli said with an evil smirk on her thin lips. And her eyes, it was different from her usual fiery and lively orbs. It was now full of anger and mischief. It was like she was turned into someone he didn't know.

"What happened to you, Cagalli? What did they do to you?", he asked. He didn't like the Cagalli in front of him. She looked like she was going to kill her.

She picked up the dagger on the floor and went towards him. She bent a bit and made a line on his right cheek using the dagger. Athrun winced in pain as his own blood flowed down his cheek. What made that cut more painful was the mere fact that it was caused by the one he loves.

"Why?", he asked which was barely a whisper.

"You know what? You are wrong. Auel is not planning to kill you", Cagalli said while sitting on his lap then tasted his blood that was left on the dagger. She moved closer to him and whispered. "Because I will be the one to kill you". Athrun was dumbfounded and Cagalli laughed evilly and stood up.

"You are not Cagalli!", he exclaimed. Cagalli was a very kind person. She would never kill anyone. The woman in front of him, she may physically look like Cagalli but the behaviour she was showing, that wasn't her. He didn't want to believe that she was her.

"If I'm not Cagalli...", she said then walked around him. "...then who am I?", she continued then moved her face near him from his back.

"Cagalli will never kill a person. The Cagalli I know is a strong woman but she has a soft heart", he argued which only made Cagalli to laugh even more then her face turned serious.

"People changes Athrun... especially those who are deprived of everything they had", she said. "You took everything from me, Athrun... and because of that... I will never forgive you".

"But you told me that you already forgive me", he said with his faltering voice.

"That was before I learned the truth... Before I found out that you are the reason why I am alone", she yelled then stabbed him on his left arm.

"Aaaarrgghh", he growled in pain. The wound she inflicted on him was quite deep. It was throbbing.

"That's for abandoning me", she said then pierced him on the right arm. He cried again in pain.

"That's for lying!". Then she stabbed him again on his chest.

"That's for killing my brother". Athrun was feeling weak. But did he hear that correctly, Cagalli had a brother?

"Br... brother?", he managed to ask.

"Yes... the person you killed was my brother!", she said. "Kira is my brother".

* * *

AN: pansy25, NelshAZ, Bara no Jubai, FictionLover12 and October Lynx.., thanks for the review^^

.., you may kill me now.., lol

..-run away and hide-


	14. The Truth

**The Reunion**

Chapter 14

**The Truth**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

AN: last chapter was the shortest chap but it has the most number of reviews.., thanks guys...^^

October Lynx,  
FictionLover12, Miyu Nanami, EternalForceBlizzard, Kira1980  
pansy25, Nina  
SyannaClairyn

PS:the whole chap is a flashback

* * *

_Everybody was having fun. Most of the students were dancing with the loud music being played by the disc jockey. There were some who just enjoyed watching them while eating and the rest were busy chatting with their friends. _

_A pink haired lady entered the room. She surveyed the surrounding looking for a certain boy. When she spotted him, she quickly walked towards his direction. He was sitting alone on their table since his friends were busy dancing with their partners. _

"_Hi handsome", she whispered in his ears surprising the bluenette guy. _

"_La... Lacus?"._

"_Can we talked privately?", she asked seductively. Athrun agreed with her thinking that the girl was Lacus. The girl led him to the rooftop. _

"_What are we doing here, Lacus?", he asked. He felt that there was something different with Lacus that night and as a good friend, he wanted to know if she had any problem or what. _

_Without any warning, the pink haired lady attacked his lips. _

"_LACUS! ATHRUN!", Athrun heard a familiar voice called. He instantly pushed the girl away from him and turned to look at the owner of the voice who happened to be his best friend, Kira. He was fuming in anger. _

"_Athrun, you bastard!", he growled as he launched a punch towards Athrun but he was able to dodge it. _

"_Wait Kira, let me explain", Athrun said. He made a few steps backward when Kira showed no sign of listening to his explanation. _

"_I trusted you Athrun, because you are my best friend. How could you do this to me?", Kira yelled. Athrun had never seen him got mad like that. He was always calm and composed. _

_Kira kept on throwing punches at him but he managed to avoid them all until he was pushed at the edge of the rooftop. One wrong step and he surely would fall from the eight storey building. But Kira did not stop attacking him so he flipped over to the right side. Unfortunately, Kira lost his balance and fell off the rooftop. _

"_Kira!", he cried the ran towards the edge of the rooftop and tried to reach him but it was too late. Kira had fallen in quite a long distance from them. Athrun remained still with his widened orbs as he watched his best friend fell. Tears started flowing out of his emerald eyes. It was his fault. He killed Kira. He killed his best friend. There was no way that Kira would survive after hitting the ground._

"_I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!", he kept on repeating that phrase as he placed both of his hands on his head like he had gotten crazy while kneeling on the floor. _

_The pink haired lady finally recovered from the shock after witnessing Kira's death. She slowly walked towards Athrun. _

"_A... Athrun", she called in a very low voice as she placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Don't touch me!", he snapped. "It's your fault! If it wasn't for you, Kira will still be alive!", he hissed at the terrified girl. _

"_I... I'm sorry", she said softy as she cried with him. "It wasn't my intention to kill anyone", she tried to defend herself. _

"_Get lost", he yelled angrily. _

"_I know you're mad but nobody should see us here", she replied. _

"_Why? You want to run away from your crime?", he asked._

"_Do you want her to know that you are involved in this?", she asked as if challenging him. It made him frozen on his spot. There was no way that he wanted Cagalli to see him as a murderer. "And what if your parent found about it? Do you think they will be happy?", she continued. _

"_But it wasn't my fault!", he retorted but he was also convincing himself that it wasn't his fault that Kira died. _

"_Do you really think that they wouldn't blame you for it?", she asked. Athrun bowed his head hiding his eyes with his bangs. Then he turned around and walked quietly towards the door. The pink haired girl followed him. _

"_Who are you?", Athrun asked when they were already at the stairs leading to the grand hall. _

"_I'm Lacus, duh", she replied agitatedly. Athrun eyed him angrily. "Fine, I'm Meer, Lacus' cousin", she finally admitted then they resumed walking. Athrun proceeded to the men's room. Luckily for him, there was nobody there at the moment. He turned the faucet on and washed his face then turned it off at once. He stared at his reflection in the mirror while droplets of water were trickling from his face. As much as he wanted to check on Kira, he couldn't. They might interrogate him and he wouldn't know what to answer if they would ask why he was there. _

'_Damn it', he curse in his mind. He was mad at himself. He was the reason why Kira died but he didn't want to pay for his sin. He didn't know what to do if Cagalli finds out about it and leave him. He didn't know how to live if she would lose her. His friends, they would also be mad at him, especially Lacus. _

_He got his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. He wore a poker face and let out a heavy sigh before returning to the party area. _

"_Athrun, where have you been?", Dearka asked as he draped an arm on Miriallia's shoulders. Miriallia gave him a dirty look then pinched his hand as she removed his hand off her. _

"_Ouch, that hurts", he said as he rubbed his hand. _

"_Serves you right", Miriallia replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. _

"_So Athrun, where have you been?", Shiho asked bringing back the previous topic. _

"_In the restroom", he answered casually. He already sat on his seat. _

"_Have you seen Kira?", Lacus asked worriedly. All this time, she thought that they were together. She came in late since her evil cousin locked her up in the bathroom. She was lucky enough that one of her maids entered her room. _

"_Sorry Lacus, but I haven't seen him", he replied with an apologetic smile even though deep inside, he was panicking. He didn't know how long he could maintain his façade. "Let's go look for him", he suggested. _

"_Students, teachers, May I have your attention, please", the principal of the school suddenly walked up the stage. "Thank you", he said when he find all eyes were on him. "We need to end this promenade now but no one is allowed to go home yet", he announced earning a lot of reactions from the crowd. Then a bunch of policemen entered the hall intensifying the commotion in the room. "Just this night, one of our students was found dead outside, the policemen here will ask you some questions before you leave". Then the interrogation started which lasted for three hours. Everyone had they own story of what they did during the party._

_After that, all of the students left the place while Kira's friends went to the hospital where Kira was brought to. All of them were crying as they stared at the lifeless body of their friend which was now in the morgue. It was already getting late so the parents of the students arrived at the hospital to fetch their children._

_The car Athrun and his father were riding arrived at their home. Once inside the house, Lenore greeted them and hugged her son. _

"_What happened?", she asked._

"_Kira died, mother!", Athrun said as he cried on his mother. "It was my fault!"._

"_Tell me what happened", his mother said. She had no idea why her son was saying that it was his fault. His father was also surprised. Athrun narrated them what happened and his father Patrick was not happy about it. _

"_Go to your room", he ordered angrily. Athrun rushed to his room at once. His father is strict and he was afraid of him now that he told him about Kira's death._

"_Patrick, it was not Athrun's fault", his mother tried to argue with him. _

"_But he was still involved with it. He won't be in jail because he is still a minor but the government will take him from us if they finds out", he said. "He will not leave the house without permission from me. Now that the classes in his school are suspended, there is no reason for him to go out", he firmly said. _

"_But isn't that too much? ", Lenore asked. _

"_He should not tell anyone about it and if anyone opens up that topic to him, he might confess what he knows", he replied. _

"_But Patrick..."._

"_Lenore, I'm doing this to protect our son. Please do not argue with my decision", he said ending the conversation. _


	15. The First and Last Kiss

**The Reunion**

Chapter 15

**The First and Last Kiss**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

Yzak and Shiho were still in the third floor, checking out every room that can be found there. After closing the door of the last room, Yzak concluded that the area was already cleared.

"Where do we go next?", he asked his female companion who was currently in her own world. Yzak waved a hand in front of her catching her attention.

"Sorry, what were you saying?", she asked while smiling sheepishly.

"What are you thinking?", he asked another question. He was really curious what got her spaced out.

"Well, now that you ask, I guess we should check the rooftop", she said as one of her hand was on her chin while the other hand served as support.

"But that's off limit. Nobody is allowed there since you know when", he reminded her.

"Yes, but I have this feeling that there is something we need to check in there", she replied as she look at him. "That's the place where Kira died, maybe we can find something there", she added. Her instinct was teeing her to go there and as stubborn as it may sound, she would go there even if Yzak won't accompany her.

Then a funny thought hit her.

"Don't tell me you are scared, Yzak?", she said in a teasing manner making the atmosphere a bit lighter.

"Me? Scared? You've got to be kidding me", Yzak retorted. He was a bit irritated that she would think of that. Shiho chuckled a bit. "What's so funny, Hahnenfuss?", he asked with his half lidded eyes. Shiho suddenly grabbed his cheeks and pulled them.

"You're so cute", she commented with a childish smile.

"Hey! It hurts", Yzak complained as he tried to get her hands away from his already sore cheeks. "Ouch, you're an amazon!", he said as he rubbed both of his cheeks.

"Just admit it, you are scared", she said in a playful voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of your safety", he said then looked away trying to hide his blush. It made her speechless for some time. "Let's go", he suddenly said and held her hand while they went to the rooftop. Shiho smiled as she stared at their intertwined hands. It took them a couple of minutes to reach the place. They were surprised to find the door unlock. They were certain that the management of the school sealed it so that no one will be able to enter it. Yzak grabbed the doorknob. He swallowed a lump on his throat the turned the knob before slowly opening it and was surprised with what they had witnessed.

"That's for killing my brother". Athrun was feeling weak. But did he hear that correctly, Cagalli had a brother?

"Br... brother?", he managed to ask.

"Yes... the person you killed was my brother!", she said. "Kira is my brother".

"What are you saying?", Athrun asked again. He was losing a lot of blood and he was confused.

"Do you know why my mother committed suicide? It's because you killed my brother!", she yelled as fresh tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Cagalli!", Shiho called. She was also confused with what was happening but by the looks of it, Cagalli was the one who caused Athrun's wounds.

Cagalli instantly turned to look at the newcomers. "Do not interfere with my business here, Shiho, Yzak or I will be forced to kill you also", she hissed.

"So it was you all along, but why?", she asked. She was still processing what she had witnessed.

"Because this bastard killed my brother!", she replied while pointing at Athrun with the blood filled dagger. "And because of that my Mom killed herself", she added.

"But, how did you know that Kira is your brother?", Yzak asked. They were able to hear the last part of their conversation so they already know that the brother Cagalli was pertaining to was Kira.

"It's not important how I found out about it but I already confirmed it. I have the DNA result to prove that Kira is my brother", she said.

"But are you sure that Athrun killed him?", Shiho asked.

"Of course! His woman already confessed before she died".

"But Cagalli, you shouldn't put justice in your hand!", Shiho said.

"Ten years... ten years Shiho... Do you think I will achieve justice when my brother's case was already closed a long time ago? If I didn't do all of these, do you think I will be able to know that Athrun is the murderer?", she asked angrily as she her grip on the dagger tightened.

"Cagalli please... don't make yourself a murderer!", Shiho pleaded. She understood what Cagalli was feeling but her waking of seeking justice was wrong.

"No Shiho, because of him, I suffered a lot. He took everything from me. Killing him is the only way for me to be at peace", she argued.

"She's right Shiho", Athrun said faintly. "I deserve it".

"Don't think that just because you said that, I will forgive you", Cagalli hissed as she glared at him and walked near him again and raised her dagger with both of her hands. Athrun closed his eyes preparing for her attack but it never came. When he opened his eyes, he found brown locks. Shiho was able to run towards Cagalli and held and arm before she could stab him.

"Yzak, free Athrun from that chair", Shiho yelled as she fight with Cagalli.

"Shiho, why are you helping him?", Cagalli couldn't believe that she was siding on him.

"I won't let you kill him. Don't you want to hear his explanation first?", Shiho replied.

"Whatever explanation he has, it cannot change that fact that he killed my brother", Cagalli said as she tried to free her hand from Shiho's grasp.

"But Cagalli, even if you kill him, you cannot bring back Kira's life", Shiho still tried to convince her. Cagalli bowed her head but she was still holding the dagger.

"I know...", she replied while hiding her eyes. "... but at least, I was able to avenge his death".

"Do you think he would be happy if you kill Athrun? Do you think Kira would be happy if you becomes a murderer?", Shiho disputed.

"SHUT UP!", Cagalli yelled then hit Shiho in the tummy with her right knee making her stumble to the floor.

"Argh", Shiho hissed while clutching her stomach.

"I told you, do not interfere", Cagalli said as she prepared herself to launch an attack on Shiho.

"SHIHO!", Yzak yelled who was already dashing towards his fiancé. He was just done untying Athrun from the chair.

But somebody prevented him from going near Shiho. Auel already came back. He held back Yzak to stop him from helping Shiho.

"Let me go, bastard!", he cursed as he struggle to break free from him.

Without thinking, Shiho kicked Cagalli on her abdomen causing her to step a couple of steps backward. Cagalli didn't notice that she was already at the edge of the rooftop. On her last step, her foot slipped making her lose her balance and fell off the building.

"Cagalli!", all of them screamed at the same time. They were all shocked. It was too late when they noticed that Athrun jumped off the rooftop to follow Cagalli. He used his remaining energy to run to her. When he was able to reach her, he embraced her as they were falling.

"A… Athrun", she muttered as she looked at his bloody face. He had a smile on his lips.

For the first and last time, he claimed her lips with his own.

"I love you", he said as he held her even more tightly. Tears started flowing out of Cagalli's amber eyes as she hugged him back which made the smile on Athrun's face wider.

* * *

I would like to thank those who reviewed... Ryuukou , Nemui Neko-chan, FictionLover12,Miyu Nanami , October Lynx, SyannaClairyn and FTS-Peace ..,

one more chapter and this fic is finally over...^^..,

cheers!

.., oh yeah.., i have another on going fic, entitled "The President's Lover".., unlike this fic, that one is a bit humorous.., lol..., please check it out if you have time.., thank you^^


	16. Reunion at the Graveyard

**The Reunion**

Chapter 16

**Reunion at the Graveyard**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

December 20 CE 82

It has been a year since the incident happened killing a number of people in just one night. There are a couple of people who survived but the scar left by that terrifying event can never be forgotten. It was supposed to be a happy event but things did not turn out that way. It became their worst nightmare. A nightmare in which even if you wake up, it is still there, haunting you.

Many of the survivors are having a hard time falling asleep, some lost their sanity and a few already moved on but there are still times when they remember that night.

Shiho and Yzak arrive at the cemetery. They carry a couple of bouquets of flowers to offer to the graves of the friends they lost. They are not the only ones who visit the place on this day. Some of the families of the dead are also there. It was after all their death anniversary. They conduct a mass in honour of the victims of that heinous crime.

After that night, Auel was convicted to jail since it was proven that he was guilty.

Via's grave was transferred beside Kira's and they also placed Cagalli beside them while Athrun's grave was on the right side of Cagalli's.

[Kira] [Via] [Cagalli] [Athrun]

Miriallia is also there to visit Dearka's grave. After months of treatment, she was able to regain her sanity. She also brings her daughter with her. She has a blond hair just like her late father and blue eyes like her mother.

Meyrin was in kneeling in front of her sister's resting place, caressing it. Beside it was Rey's. He was also killed by Auel when he was trying to open that door in the second floor of the building. Standing at Meyrin's back are Stellar and Shinn. The two of them were the only people she has. They are the ones who helped her get through her sister's death.

Lacus? She's also dead. The poison spread throughout her system and her body was no longer able to take it. JOKE! ^_^V

Lacus is already at Kira's grave even before Shiho and Yzak come. Before she died due to the poisonous gas she inhaled, Auel was able to give her the antidote. Cagalli ordered him to do so.

"It's been a year", Yzak says as he placed a bouquet of flowers in Cagalli's grave.

Lacus turn to look at him and smiled gently. "Yeah".

"How are you, Lacus?", Shiho asks as she sat beside her.

"I'm fine now, thank you", she replies. "I hope that they are already happy wherever they are", she says referring to their deceased friends as she looks up to the sky.

"Hi guys", Miriallia sees them from Dearka's grave so she decided to join them.

"Hello Milly!", Lacus greets her back. "Oh my, she's so cute", she says upon noticing the infant in Miriallia's arm. She stands up to have a better look at Miriallia's daughter. "Can I carry her?", she asks.

"Of course", Milly replies as she handed her, her daughter.

"My! She looks like you", Lacus commented. Miriallia just chuckles.

"So when are you two planning to get married?", Miriallia asks Yzak and Shiho. It was no secret that the two of them are engaged.

"This coming June", Yzak answers with a broad smile on his face. After that night, they admitted their feelings for each other.

"We'll be sending out invitations on the month of May", Shiho says with glee in her eyes.

"That's great!", Lacus comments as she play with Miriallia's daughter.

Then Meyrin, Stellar and Shinn joined them. Even though Meyrin knew that she was not the girl Athrun wanted to be with, she still has feelings for him and she is still mourning for his death.

The others just watch her as she places a bouquet of flowers on Athrun's grave and prayed. They are not really close to her even though she's Luna's sister so they do not know how to approach her.

After praying, Meyrin stands up and bows her head before leaving with her friends.

The group stays for some more time, discussing how their lives had been after the incident. The parents of their deceased friends also arrive and join them. This includes, Lenore, Patrick, Caridad and many others. It was already dark when they decided to go home.

-The End-

* * *

**Athrun and Cagalli's Thoughts**

**AN: **Since I wasn't able to explain everything properly, I decided to write **Athrun and Cagalli's Thoughts...** lol, I hope that this can answer your questions in mind... hehe...

**Athrun**: I didn't admit that I was there when Kira died because I don't want to lose Cagalli. I know that they are pretty close and I don't want her to get mad at me. But in the end, I still lose her, because I am a coward. I blamed my parents for it because they locked me up in our house. If they didn't do that, I would've learned about her mother's death. But I know that they were only protecting me. I just couldn't accept that I lost Cagalli. That's why I left our house. I was really mad at them during that time.

But then, I realized that it wasn't their fault. It was entirely mine. I should've told everybody the truth. I could explain what exactly happened during that night. I know they would understand. But no, I chose to be coward and hide the truth from them. Because I was so scared to be hated by Cagalli, I still ended up losing her.

That time when we met at the reunion, I was surprised with how she looked. She let her once shoulder length hair grew. She looked more feminine than the last time I saw her in the airport.

When I found out that she was the mastermind behind the killings, I couldn't believe it at first even though she admitted it herself. That's when I realized that she was no longer the tomboyish high school girl I once knew. But I couldn't blame her for I know that I am the reason why she turned out like that.

No matter how many times she stabbed me, I couldn't put myself to get mad at her. I still love her. She is the only girl that I love. I only agreed to be with Meyrin because I wanted to forget about her because I know that there's no way that Cagalli will come back to me. I know it was wrong to use her like that but my heart was filled with anger and frustrations during that time. I tried to love her but Cagalli is really the only one.

That's why, when I saw her falling off the rooftop, I did not hesitate to jump as well. I used my remaining energy to run towards her although I know that I couldn't save her. I failed to protect her for the nth time so I decided to die with her instead.

* * *

**Cagalli**: I left Orb to forget about what happened, to have a new life. So I went to a place far enough not to be reminded of Orb.

I was in sorrow when one of my closest friends, Kira, died but I was even more devastated when my mother committed suicide. I couldn't think of any reason for her to do that. We were living happily and peacefully. She never told me about any problem that may lead her to do such thing. Didn't she think that she has a daughter who will be left behind?

And just my luck, my so called boyfriend was missing in action. He locked himself in their house. I went to their house one time to check how he was doing but Uncle Patrick and Aunt Lenore told me that he didn't want to be disturbed. I know that he lost his best friend, but Kira is also our friend. We also feel what he felt.

When I went home after Kira's funeral and found the lifeless body of my mother in her room, I felt so alone. I lost my father when I was young, then my friend and my mother died consecutively and then Athrun wasn't there to console me, to support me.

My friends were there, but I still felt empty. What I thought was, they will also leave me sooner or later. They have their own lives. I realized that no one will always be there for me. So instead of being left, I was the one who left Orb.

When I arrived in Plants, I continued my studies and worked in one of the biggest company there. I got a high position due to my skills. I never befriended anybody because I was so scared. I know they won't be there forever so what's the point of looking for friends? But there was just this one guy, Auel. He was always waiting for me to go home and he was also making sure that I go home safe. But instead of thanking him for his efforts, I decided to ignore him. I know it was so cruel of me but I really don't want anybody to enter my life.

But the time came and I needed help from him. I know it was wrong to use him for my personal interest but I was so desperate to have my revenge. That time when I learned about Kira as my brother, I didn't want to believe at first but the DNA test confirmed it. If that man was right about Kira being my brother, then there is a possibility that he wasn't lying about Kira's death so I decided to investigate about it myself. When the opportunity for me to execute my plan came, I immediately took it. I attended the reunion to know who the person responsible for Kira's death was. It was also then that I realized the reason why my mother killed herself. She couldn't accept that her son died without acknowledging her as his mother.

Auel was the one who really did the investigation. Our way of extracting information from my former batchmates was brutal but that was the only way I thought. If Kira's murderer wanted to admit his sin, he would have done it after the incident.

When the first note was given to them, he still kept his mouth shot. We wouldn't have killed our other batchmates if only he admitted his sin earlier but no, he just let us kill them one by one.

Once Auel got a victim, he will kill that person slowly, trying to ask them what they know about Kira's death. It was done in random since we didn't know exactly who the murderer was. If the victim won't tell him anything about it, then he/she would have to say goodbye to his/her life.

Then the time when Auel got Meer came. She revealed everything to Auel and just as I instructed him, he killed Meer. I told him to kill anyone related to Kira's death. When he flashed an image of a hooded figure at the door, I immediately knew that he already found out who killed my brother.

While Athrun was unconscious, he narrated everything that Meer had told him. I didn't want to believe that it was Athrun but it actually made sense. That was the reason why he didn't showed up since Kira died. Then anger consumed the best of me. I wanted my revenge for taking everything from me.

So we tied him up in a chair to prevent him from escaping. I wanted to kill him then Yzak and Shiho came. I didn't want them to get involved so I asked them to leave at once but they didn't listened. When I was about to stab Shiho, she kicked me making me lose my balance and fell off the rooftop. I wasn't blaming her though, she only did that to protect herself. I know that she wouldn't want to kill me.

As I was falling, I closed my eyes preparing to die then I felt somebody embracing me. When I opened my eyed, I saw his face. I saw Athrun's face. What surprised me more was the fact that he was smiling. I uttered his name then he kissed me. That was our first kiss. When he broke it, he told me that he loves me and I felt that all my anger towards him was gone. I couldn't help but cry as I hugged him back. I realized that I still love him after all those years.

* * *

AN: -yay- it's done^^, maybe you guys are wondering who was the person in the hidden chap but let's just keep it as a mystery since there is another story behind it that only the author knows. Let's just say that whoever he is, he succeeded with his plan.

THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND REVIEWED^^


End file.
